An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [COMPLETE]A girl washes up on a beach with amnesia and is saved by Inuyasha.Things are normal until weird people begin showing up, and a twist of fate reveals Kagome to be the last kind of person she expected.
1. Amnesia

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Chapter One:  
Amnesia  
  
She woke to find water lapping at her legs. Her eyes burned and she felt itchy all over. A great pain surging through her entire body. The young woman wiped her eyes and wearily stood up. She was bleeding, a great deal, and the fact that salt was all in her wounds was not helping; they burned horribly in the sun. She looked around. She was on a beach. Bright white sand and a sparkling clear ocean. But she did not remember this place at all; neither did she remember how she had those deep gnashes in her body. When she tried to think back, her head throbbed crazily.  
  
"I can't remember anything!" And with that she collapsed in the sand.  
  
The girl woke up. She was resting on something warm.and it was ~moving~! She tried to organize her thoughts, but they all came out in a jumble. She noticed what she was lying on was red and her pillow had been soft white silver hair. Her eyes burned. The back was so comfortable; it would not hurt to get a little more comfortable.  
  
The third time she woke up, she was in a hut. It was dark.  
  
"Hello?" she mumbled, trying to rise.  
  
"Finally, you are awake!" came a scratchy old voice. A squat woman, all wrinkly and worn with age, wearing a black eye patch sat in a corner not far from her. "Where am I?"  
  
"Someplace safe."  
  
"Who brought me here?" The old woman either did not hear her, or ignored the question. The young woman struggled to stand.  
  
"Do not try to move child." She pointed to her. Her body was heavily bandaged, and some places were splattered with blood.  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
"I can't remember! Anything!" Fleeting panic washed over her. Where did she come from? How did she get here? Who was she?  
  
"Calm down. Your memory will come back. You might just have a light case of amnesia."  
  
"AMNESIA!" she yelped. "I can't! I mean, I can't possibly have amnesia!"  
  
"Take a deep breath and relax."  
  
"RELAX?" she screeched. "HOW?" She just wanted to get out of there, to run, but to where? "Where am I?"  
  
"The Sengoku Jidai Islands. There are many people here, along with demons."  
  
"DEMONS! This ~has~ to be a dream! I mean, demons are not real! How am I supposed to be safe with ~demons~ around?"  
  
"Not all demons are bad. In fact, a demon brought you here, not a full one I might add."  
  
"A demon?"  
  
"Hanyou."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"He's only half demon. His other half is human." So what? If he had demon blood in him.  
  
"I want to get out of here, now!" She demanded, but whimpered when she felt surging pain running through her body.  
  
"Not in your current condition. You must rest here for a while until you are better. We can find you some new clothes, and you must settle down. From what we all know this is going to be your permanent home." The girl gulped. Permanent?  
* * *  
  
The next few days were slow torture. She was healing unbelievably slow, since the wounds were deep. The old woman, whose name turned out to be Kaede always gave her nasty potions to drink and was a bore to talk to, unless she talked about the legends of the island. One day, there was a knock on the door. The girl lay asleep.  
  
"Hello Lady Kaede. Word in the village is a girl washed ashore a few days ago."  
  
"The word is correct. But she is sleeping now. She will go in the village once she is better." The young man at the door nodded, bowed his head, and walked off. She woke soon after, only to have nasty medicine stuffed into her mouth.  
  
"Kaede," she mumbled, the medicine making her drowsy.  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"Tell me of the hanyou who brought me here."  
  
"That is a story you may not wish to here."  
  
"I do! But why did he bring me here?"  
  
"Demons. You would have been devoured by some of the more eviler ones."  
" ~Please~ Kaede! I want to here the story!" The old woman sighed as she stirred another concoction.  
  
"He is an outcast. Humans hate him. Demons look down upon him. Not too many hanyous exist. Anyway, he has a horrible reputation as a thief. Things have been stolen. They always find white hair at the scene. He's the only one who hangs around the village who has white hair, so, he was dubbed as a felon."  
  
"But what if he was framed! Or some demon has white hair and he's stealing all of the stuff!"  
  
"Demons do not linger around these parts, more around the forests and beach." She was confused. The man who had saved her could not be all that bad.  
  
"Anyway, while lingering about, he saw you washed up, and brought you to me. I am the only one who has shown him a touch of kindness. I do not believe he stole those things, he's not like that."  
  
"Why hasn't he come to visit me?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue. But you might be seeing him soon, once you go out tomorrow."  
  
"Really!" She squealed.  
  
"Yes, I'll give you some clothes and some money."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't!"  
  
"I have no use for it. I find my food in the forests and I make my own clothes. Please, take it, as thanks."  
  
"I should be thanking you! You saved my life!"  
  
"That maybe so, but you gave me some company, someone to talk to." Kaede smiled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I'll give you fresh bandages. Then you should be set. I'll have one of the village men escort you." She nodded; finally the medicine had taken its toll. She had been fighting it none stop to get some answers, but she had let her guard down and it finally won. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke early. Kaede freshened up her bandages, and gave her a plain cotton dress and sandals, then handed her money.  
  
"The man who has agreed to show to around the city should be here any moment." At that instant, there was knocking at the door.  
  
"There he is!" She opened the door to find young man, maybe about 18 in age with short black hair pulled into a teeny ponytail with stunning purple eyes.  
  
"Hello Miroku. Just in time. Child!" She stretched and trotted over to him and shook his hand. Miroku, being quite the pervert surveyed her up and down. Long, shiny black hair fell below her shoulders, radiant skin, big, brown eyes, a full chest, luscious curves, and a good pair of legs. Finally the gods has answered his prayers!  
  
"My name's Miroku, and yours?" he asked, extending his arm. She took it, biting her lip.  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"Not to worry. That is not a problem. We'll make up a name for you!"  
  
"Really!" He nodded and smiled down at his charge. Making friends with Kaede sure had paid off, not that he minded helping her.  
  
"How about.Raven!" He blurted out, eyeing the way her dark hair glistened in the early morning sun. "Because of your hair." She was silent for a moment.  
  
"I love it!" She squealed. "Now where are we going?"  
  
"To find you some clothes and some food. You look hungry!" He noticed her slightly hollow appearance.  
  
"I only really drank medicine for a few days," Raven explained.  
  
"Ah. So what do you remember of your past?" They were now strolling from the piney forest into the village.  
* * *  
  
Raven was excited. The bustling streets. The cheery people. The delightful smells. The sights. The sounds. It was all new to her, like she was some little baby who had just been born. First they went to the tailor, hoping that the little bit of money Kaede had given them would stretch. Miroku reluctantly let go of Raven's arm and knocked on the door. A tall women with long silver tresses and small, goldenrod eyes let them in. She had two scratches among each cheek.  
  
"So you are the girl the whole town is talking about. Not many odd things like that happen in here!" she muttered, scrambling around in the pitch- black hut, foraging for a candle.  
  
"Yes, it is strange," Miroku added, inching up behind Raven, his hand itching.  
  
"Come forth child." ~Damn~ Miroku cursed mentally, putting his hand behind his back. So close!  
  
"Now what is your name?"  
  
"I can't remember. But they call me Raven." The old tailor nodded.  
  
"And I'm Yurai." Raven smiled as Yurai fitted the tape measurer around her waist, Miroku on looking eagerly.  
  
"Mmm.your size in much different from the girls around here," Yurai informed her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fat!" Miroku started, and scowled at Yurai. Raven was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes upon!  
  
"No. The girls around here starve themselves, thinking that will make them pretty. I bet you'll get plenty of men!" Raven blushed, trying to turn her back to Miroku whose eyes grew as big as saucers.  
  
"There! All done. I'll bring your clothes to you when they are completed."  
  
"No! No! I will come and get them. Please don't trouble yourself!" Raven patted the old woman on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. You are a very polite child." Yurai beamed at her.  
  
"Come on, Raven. I still want to show you around the village!" She nodded, waved to Yurai and dashed out of the hut, glad to be outside again. Yurai was nice, but her hut was dark, cramped, and stuffy. Before they could progress long or Miroku had the chance to cop a feel of Raven's backside, they heard a yell. A man, short and squat with red face and a big mustache was outside of his store, cursing. Broken glass shards were littered around him.  
  
"Sir, what happened here?" Miroku asked, running up to him.  
  
"That damned white haired bandit cleaned me out! Look! All of my rolls are stolen." He showed them a lock of white silver hair. Raven nibbled her lip and made a rash decision.  
  
"Sir, I don't think he did it!"  
  
"And why the hell not?" he growled, his beady eyes widening in shock as he saw the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"Well, he saved me, and I saw his hair. Can I please hold it?" He handed it to Raven and she touched it gently. "No, it's definitely not his. His hair was not as silver and it was really soft." The patch of hair she held was wispy and scratchy, not at all like the soft, thick hair she had slept on.  
  
"How do you know that?" Raven blushed.  
  
"He carried me to Kaede's hut; I used it as a pillow. It wasn't so.harsh."  
  
"How can we take the word of a ~woman~?" The man demanded. "How do we know he saved her? Why would a filthy half-breed like Inuyasha save her?" Inuyasha? So that was his name.  
  
"She doesn't tell lies. Besides Kaede, the old priestess told me. She was nursing Raven back to health, once she arrived at her hut. I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
"So ~this~ is the one!" the man cried. "The one who washed up on the beach!" Raven nodded, hoping the man would believe Miroku.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My apologies madam, but who else would steal besides him! He is the only being I know with hair such as this."  
  
"I don't know, but I do know it definitely wasn't him!" The man shrugged her off.  
  
"Would you like some help cleaning up?" Raven asked.  
  
"You're willing?"  
  
"Miroku?" She nudged the monk who was deep into thought.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Raven grabbed a broom from the store and starting sweeping up the glass.  
  
"I don't remember learning how to do this," she muttered to herself while the storekeeper and Miroku were deep in conversation. "Maybe I was a housekeeper?" Raven imagined herself with an apron, sweeping in a very tidy home. Not a chance! She thought.  
  
After a while she managed to get up most of the glass. Now it was the rolls she tended, too. The storekeeper taught her how to make the bread and went off with Miroku to find out the rest of the damage.  
  
"Who could possibly be stealing all of this stuff and letting Inuyasha take the blame?" Raven wondered as she kneaded the dough. "And who has unique hair, just like that?" Raven shuddered at the thought as she put the dough in the oven and waited for to it rise. Meanwhile she went about, tidying up the shop. She mopped the dirty floors; she rinsed the dishes, and organized the shelves. When she was done, so was the bread and she set it out to cool, nabbing a few rolls as it did.  
  
Just then, the storekeeper and Miroku tottered back from who knows where and gasped. The store was no longer old looking and dusty. Raven scrubbed down every surface and even washed the sink filled with dirty dishes.  
  
"My, the shop has never looked so clean since Aiko died." Miroku patted him on the shoulder, and then suddenly perked up.  
  
"Mr. Aru, do you think that Raven could work in your shop? Helping you bake and clean up? That way she could buy everything she needs to get settled in. Plus, your shop could always be neat!" Raven beamed at Miroku, but waited eagerly as Aru thought.  
  
"You're hired! And for your efforts." He rummaged through his pockets and gave her some currency. Raven's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Aru!" she squealed. "And thank you Miroku!" It made his heart squirm the way she looked at him like that. Maybe the gods ~had~ rewarded him for helping old Kaede.  
  
"Well, we should be heading back now." Everyone bid their goodbyes. Once out of the shop, Raven wrapped Miroku in a big bear hug. It was his turn to blush.  
  
"You're a really good friend, you know that Miroku?" she asked, but didn't notice as his face fell. F-f-f-friend! NO! Boyfriend! Oh well. At least he could be around Raven a lot without to many asked questions, but he would still plot on making her his.  
  
They walked up from the village, discussing the break in robbery.  
  
"Do you believe me Miroku? About Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I didn't see his face though, only the back of his head."  
  
"Don't worry. It's good that you remembered his hair. Now we can clear his name!"  
  
"Do you know him, personally?" Raven inquired as they started to get to the heavily wooded area.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"~And~?"  
  
"He's.uh." Miroku tried to put it into words. "Not the friendliest of guys.He's temperamental. Maybe it has to do with how everyone treats him, I don't know, but he does have a nice side, though I have yet to witness it." This time Miroku didn't catch Raven's face fall. She imagined Inuyasha to be nice, that way it wouldn't seem so probable that he did steal. But then again, she couldn't blame him. The way people treated him.  
  
Miroku stopped at the hut.  
  
"I just remembered that I have an important ceremony to go to! Bye Raven!" He raced off. Raven shook her head, and pushed open the door. There was Kaede as usual, and a guy, wearing red, sporting beautiful long, silver white hair.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~* Muwahahaaaaaaa! My second fanfic. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review! Constructive criticism really helps, but no downright raves and rants about how bad the story is without telling me how to improve. Hey, I'm new at this thing! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Beginning A New Life!*~ 


	2. Beginning A New Life

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Chapter Two:  
Beginning a New Life  
  
Raven held her breath. It had to be him, though he was hard to make out by the dim light of the hut, and his back was turned towards her.  
"Child!" Kaede muttered, shuffling over to her. "How was your day in the village?"  
"I will be going to pick up some clothes soon, and I even got a job. But." Raven held her breath. She knew that Inuyasha knew that she was there, he was just ignoring her.  
"But what?" the old woman asked.  
"They had believed that Inuyasha committed another crime." He hopped up from his position on the rug, and turned towards her. All she could see was his white hair and a little bit of his red kimono.  
"Dammit, what's wrong with these people!" he growled. Raven took a small step towards him.  
"Oh, don't worry. I cleared your name, for now." Inuyasha turned towards her quickly. Was it her imagination, or did she see claws on his fingers?  
"How!" he barked, retreating from her. The dimness of the hut was creeping Raven out. Didn't Kaede have any candles? Raven knew that these islands were very.ancient. They probably knew nothing of electricity or plumbing. Oh well.  
"I have my ways." She blushed, she could never tell Inuyasha how soft and warm his hair was!  
"Whatever," he muttered. Why did he have to lurk in the shadows?  
"You could at least say thank you!" Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
Before Raven could snap at him, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her wounds. They were in burning, white hot pain. What was wrong with her? Raven crumpled to her knees, tears watering in her eyes.  
"Now what's your problem?" Inuyasha growled, but he could sense she was in great pain.  
"Leave Inuyasha!" Kaede retorted, ambling over to the wincing girl.  
"Fine. Be that way!" He opened the door, and without another word, hopped out. Colors were swimming before her eyes, the pain was unbearable.  
  
Raven woke up again, on her back. The pain was gone. Fresh bandages had been wrapped around her body.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" She was wobbly on her feet.  
"Probably sulking around outside. But stay inside, you need your rest."  
"No, I don't! I am going to make him apologize!" Raven tossed on her cotton dress and ran out of the door. Before long she saw a red blotch up in a high tree, a hint of white silver glittering in the sun.  
"Inuyasha!" Raven yelled. She watched him jump from the tree and land lightly on his feet. He was much taller than herself, a lot. She felt her courage waning.  
"What do you what, wench?" he growled. Raven gasped inwardly. He wasn't ugly, like she imagined. Inuyasha had a handsome profile, and very absorbing golden eyes that she found herself getting lost into. Never had she seen something of the likes.  
"I-I-I." she stuttered uselessly, getting even more drawn in to him. Raven couldn't blink.  
"Hurry up wench, I don't have all day."  
"My name is Raven!" she yelled. "And you should apologize! I cleared your name for you!"  
"Like I needed it. Those pitiful villagers couldn't catch me if they wanted, too." Raven rolled her eyes.  
"And why is that?"  
"They're just mere, pathetic humans." She felt anger bubbling up inside of her. What an arrogant little.  
"You're half human, too, you know!" Raven cried before she could stop herself. Inuyasha stopped grinning, and scowled at her, revealing pearly white, incredibly sharp fangs. She swallowed, and looked away from him.  
"Shut up!"  
"No."  
"Wench."  
"Jerk."  
"Stupid!"  
"BAKA!"  
"U-" Inuyasha stopped. He couldn't bring himself to it. Calling her ugly would be a straight out lie. She was beautiful, for a human. Wavy, shiny black hair falling below her shoulders, soft brown eyes, full lips, nice curves. Inuyasha shuddered and shook those thoughts from his head. ~Don't think like that ever again!~ He scolded himself.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to waste my time fighting with a baka like you. Bye Inuyasha!" she mumbled. "Oh, and thanks for saving me." Raven walked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. How could she like him anyway? Inuyasha stared, blinking, after her. Taking one last glance around, he let up his ears. They were sore. He didn't feel like getting his chances ruined with this beautiful girl because of his hearing devices.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven woke early the next day. But the old woman had beaten her to it.  
"Kaede, I'm going out in the forest, to look for Inuyasha," she informed her.  
"But why, child?" she moaned.  
"Kaede, my name's Raven, well at least that's what everyone calls me." She smiled.  
"Raven would you waste your time going and looking after him. He's not the nicest person to be around!" She nodded.  
"You're right, I know. But I think he just needs a friend, that's all!" Kaede sighed. Getting Raven to stop doing something that she put her mind to was all but possible.  
"As you wish, but return before dark." Raven nodded and was out of the door in a flash.  
  
She loitered around the woods. Never had she seen such beauty. The way the light cascaded down from the sky and speckled the deep green leaves. The way the streams and lakes sparkled. The peace and quiet was soothing. Before long, she sensed a very powerful source coming towards her. A being with gleaming red eyes, scaley skin, and venomous fangs slithered towards her. [Yes! A snake youkai]  
  
"You are in my territory!" it hissed. Raven took a step back, gulping.  
"Sorry."  
"No one enters Kabinechee's[sorry, running out of ideas hurr] territory without permission!" Before Raven could utter a word, it lunged towards her. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. Excepting defeat, she waited. [I should end the chapter here just to be cruel and evil, but I don't want to get murdered, so, I'll continue. *Halo appears over devil horns*]  
  
But the end never came. She opened her eyes cautiously. Kabinechee lay in tatters on the ground, and someone, with an enormous sword shaped like a fang stood before her. The sunlight dappled her savior.  
"You idiot, aren't you smart enough to realize you shouldn't venture out alone!" snapped a very familiar voice.  
"Inuyasha!" Raven cried, hopping to her feet, clinging to him. "You saved me again!" He blushed and brushed her off of him.  
"I only did it so I wouldn't be blamed for your murder!" he growled. His sword shrank, and he put it back in its sheathe.  
"What's your sword called?" she asked, mystified by is powers.  
"The Tetsusaiga. Now leave me alone."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I can see past your anger. You need a friend."  
"Friend? Feh! I've never heard something so dumb."  
"Please, Inuyasha, let me be your friend!"  
"I don't need one." Raven growled at him, but her attention flickered off to something else.  
  
"Are those.your ears?" Raven inquired. Holy crap! I forgot to put my ears down. Oh god.  
"What's it to ya?" he murmured.  
"I think they're cute!" His eyes popped open with surprise.  
"You.you're not serious, are you?"  
"Can I touch them?"  
"No!" Raven looked crestfallen, and Inuyasha tried to ignore how sad her eyes looked, but this was no time to be getting soft! Especially out here, with demons around.  
  
"Well, I have to go back now. I've got a long day ahead of me." With those words, she stomped off. Inuyasha watched her go. He felt kind of hollow inside. No matter how much he hated to admit it, it was nice to be able to speak to someone who wasn't craggy and old or yelling at you for stealing. Stupid human side. Stupid human emotions! Inuyasha cursed to himself, and hopped up on the nearest tree, settling down for sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven tried to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. All she wanted to do was help Inuyasha, in return for helping her, and she tried to be nice about his ears. She vigorously wiped them away, and went into the hut. Kaede was already fast asleep, giving out wheezing snores.  
"I won't give up on him!" she said determinedly, and settled down for sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Early in the morning, before the sun decided to rise, Raven was up, rushing around. She washed her plain, white, cotton dress, hoping that the old tailor would finish her new clothes soon, she tired of these plain clothes, even though Kaede was nice enough to give her new attire, and she wanted nice things to wear to work. Then, she rinsed herself in a basin, and scrubbed the dirt and dried blood out of her hair. [Yup! I know it's gross!] Now all she had to do was wait until the light of the sun pierced through the treetops to head to the village.  
  
It seemed to take forever, but when it did, she bid Kaede good bye, and pranced off. Dew still coated the grass, and Raven enjoyed the warm sun on her cheeks. But, all of this wilderness reminded her of Inuyasha. Something about him made her drawn to him, maybe it was his saddening tale of his life, those capturing eyes that revealed much more about him than he wanted them to, or maybe it was because she felt bad for him.  
  
The village, as it seemed, was just waking up. Not many were about now, just a few adults on their way to work. Having a job made her feel grown up. Raven didn't remember her age, but by the way her body looked, 15, 16 maybe. It only hurt to try and remember the past, so she cheered up and went to the Bakery.  
  
Mr. Aru was there, waiting for her.  
"Good, Raven, you're here." She bowed and smiled one of those heart- melting smiles.  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat and his beady eyes darted around. Raven followed them. Oh! The shop was in a complete mess again.  
"Not to be mean or anything Mr. Aru, but how do you make such big messes, you are only but one man!" He cleared his throat again, a faint pink tingeing his cheeks.  
"Most men, are."  
"Messy. Don't worry, this place will be cleaned up in no time! Do you need help with baking?" He shook his head.  
"I'll be doing most of that today, but you can help me with the customers, if you like."  
"That would be nice." Raven foraged for a broom, and started sweeping. Suddenly she realized it would be long day.  
  
* * *  
By the time she was done, customers were beginning to arrive. She stood at the counter, Mr. Aru at her side. Earlier he had explained to her how to deal with them. Use the inventory of everything that was in the shop, whether it be bread, cakes, ect., be friendly with customers, give them what they need and collect their money.  
  
Her first customer, by far, was her favorite one. A very tiny girl, with big chestnut eyes, short, smooth, black hair, and missing teeth got on her tip toes to meet Raven in the eye[she was leaning over the counter]. She ordered a cake for her mom's birthday, and not to tell anyone because it was a surprise. Raven called Mr. Aru who retrieved the cake, and she walked to the little girl to her house, so she would not drop the prize.  
  
By the time she got back, a long line of customers trailed from the shop.  
"Hurry Raven!" Mr. Aru barked over the noise of the crowd. Raven sighed, and took his place at the counter.  
"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly, but sighed at the long line of people behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven stumbled home, a few slices of freshly baked bread in her hands smeared with butter. She had requested some from Mr. Aru, for a "friend". The young woman sat in a clearing, her instincts telling her that he would arrive soon.  
"Feh!" grumbled a young man's voice. There was a light thud next to her. "Is your brain broken or something!? Didn't you see yesterday that the woods are a dangerous place for a weakling like you?" Raven decided to ignore the comment and held the bread up to Inuyasha.  
"Would you like some?" He rolled those enchanting eyes.  
"Don't you have a home to go to or something?" he growled.  
"Do you?" There was a pained silence around the clearing. Raven knew she had won.  
"Maybe," was he weak reply. "Why would you care anyway?" When he turned around, she was gone. There he was, with that hollow feeling again. On the log she had been sitting on, sat the bread. Looking around once more, making sure no one was spying on him, he gobbled it up.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the week had been exciting to Raven. She got her first paycheck and got some beautiful clothes from the tailor. Inuyasha continued to defy her, but she was kind and patient, always noticing that her food hadn't gone uneaten. Raven was determined to help him, she could tell he was wounded deeply on the inside.  
  
~*And so that ends the second chapter. Review! Review! Review! That's really all I have to say~*~ 


	3. Memories? Not A Chance!

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Reviews*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First I wanna put up some of the reviews to show my appreciation(  
  
pink twilight: very very very very good and cute please update as soon as  
you can! Jaz(me): Thanks a lot! I'm gonna update today, maybe even two chapters!  
  
Leeann: UPDATE NOW NOW NOW! I really like your story and I want more  
please try and update soon! Thanks. Jaz: I'm grateful. I promise to update a lot, though my story is not going  
to be very long, sorry!  
  
Kagome98: hey I loved the story you r very good at this stuff I am trying to get the story I wrote up there but stupidly I have to upload a document and if you can help my email address is Kagoma89@yahoo.com and if you can  
help please email me and if you can not thank u any way  
  
sincerly sarah  
Jaz: Thanks. First things first. Each chapter has to be a separate  
document. Then go to document manager, label your chapter, then browse  
through your documents and pull up the first chapter. Now that's over, click create story and follow the directions. Then go to edit story/add chapters, select your story and click edit. You can now name your chapter.  
If you have more than one chapter, keep typing chapters on Word as separate documents, upload them at Document Manager and go to the upload  
chapter under Texts and follow to directions there, it's pretty self  
explanatory. And if that doesn't make any sense, e-mail me, OK?  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: that was like the best fic ever you have got  
to update puh-leese! this is so good UPDATE NOW!!  
Jaz: Wow! I promise to try and update almost everyday.  
  
Now onto the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Three:  
Memories? Not A Chance!  
  
There were gunshots, yelps, lots of blood. The smell was pungent to her nostrils. She was bound, harshly. Someone was reassuring her about something. A pain ran through her body like she was lit on fire. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. A gun was put up to her face, the trigger was pulled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven woke up, tears still running, bathed in sweat, trembled from head to toe. Two reassuring hands squeezed her shoulders. She looked up into the one good eye of Kaede.  
"What's wrong with you Raven?" [Oh just a reminder, I dropped the old English accent cause it is annoying!]  
"I think it was a memory. Pain, blood." Kaede looked at the teen before her. She was so sweet, her past wouldn't be filled with such things.  
"It was probably just a dream."  
"Yeah, OK, I guess you're right!" ~Memories? No way!~She snapped at herself. Raven glanced out of the window. Still dark, she could sleep a bit more.  
  
The ropes were cutting through her flesh, limiting her circulation. The stench of blood was heightening she felt woozy. The encouraging voice was still there. Who was it? Where was she? Why was there so much death? She almost choked on the last thoughts. Rays of light filtered through the window. There was a lot of confusion. She was in a small, room, with a tile floor that was splattered with blood. But whose? She had made her puddle of blood underneath her, from what, she didn't know. More pounding footsteps raced by. More gunshots. Suddenly her binding ropes were cut. Someone told her to run free, but to where?  
  
Raven woke up again, her heart pounding. Her dreams. They made sense, unlike many others. Though, sensible dreams weren't rare. She could have blamed it on TV, but there ~was~ no TV on these islands. Raven decided she couldn't sleep anymore, at least not for tonight. She rose, taking a towel with her.  
* * *  
  
She bathed in a hot spring, letting the warmth wash away her fears. Probably just some retarded dream. Raven had amnesia after all, whether it was permanent or not, she didn't know. For some reason she wanted it to stay like that. Her past might be scary. Sighing, she got of the spring and put her clothes on.  
  
An idea came to mind. Raven wandered aimlessly around, calling out a name[take three guesses whose], and just as she predicted, the very person she wanted to see landed before her.  
"Good boy!" she giggled. Inuyasha looked so cute when he pouted like that. He sat on a log arms crossed over his chest.  
"What do you want, wench?" he grumbled. It didn't look as if she woke him from her sleep. His eyes were as bright and alluring as ever and his hair wasn't mussed. She sat right next him on the log.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Inuyasha didn't really have a good answer for that. True he liked her company. True liked her scent. And also true that he liked her appearance, but he wasn't going to admit that.  
"Oy, wench, what's your problem?" he growled. "You're always prying into my life, I don't need a friend. I never did."  
"You mean you spent your entire life alone?" Raven bit her lip and slid even closer to him. Now he could practically feel the heat radiating from her body.  
"What's it to you?"  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed like only minutes she sat there talking to him.  
"OH NO!" she cried. "I'm going to be late for work!" Making a rash decision, he crotched down.  
"Get on." Raven bit her lip. Was he crazy? But she got on anyway. Before she could take another breath, they were off. Speeding through the forest. She laid on his hair again, and closed her eyes, the wind whipping against her eyes was harsh, making them tear. Everything was a blur. In a few minutes time, they were at the edge of the village.  
"This is as far as I dare to take you," he explained, remembering how the village still thought he was responsible for the thefts.  
"It's OK." Quickly, she put her hand on his ears and rubbed them lightly. "Thanks." With that, she sped down the streets to the Bakery. Inuyasha stared after her, Raven's scent still lingered about him. Sighing, he turned heel, and hopped up in the nearest tree, awaiting her return.  
  
~*Yeah, Yeah, I know, short chapter. But who gives a crap? LoL. Remember to review, review, review. Since I am in a good mood, I'll give you a little preview for the next chapter. It's called Breaking Through the Barrier and Seeing Through His Eyes. Inuyasha opens up a bit more to Raven and she sees how tough his life really is. See you soon!*~ 


	4. Over Before It Begun

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am just a crazy fangirl with nothing  
better to do over the summer than right fan fiction!  
  
KEY: ' '= a person's conscience  
~ ~= thoughts or italicize  
* *=bold  
POV= point of view (first person)  
  
I've decided to spice up my fic by doing POVS. Cool, right? I think it might help me delve more into the story, and give the audience something fun to read. Oh and I will be writing a new story soon, once this is over. It's about Shippo! Tee hee, I couldn't resist. So if you see a Shippo story up soon, please don't hesitate to read it! Not that I'm * forcing * you! Uh.I know this is probably annoying you all, so let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter Five:  
Over Before It Begun  
  
It seemed like to took forever, but Raven did come back to where he lay[in the tree of course]. Inuyasha sensed her boredom. Suddenly, an idea popped up into his head. He crotched down, letting her scramble on his back. He quickly flew off in pursuit of one of his secret places. Raven could tell they were not heading back to the hut, and she was secretly glad. The old woman was kind, but she needed someone her age to be with. She suddenly blushed, realizing that that didn't come out right.  
  
After a few minutes off whizzing by trees and bushes, they arrived at a water fall. During this time of day, the forest was shaded, but light flew from the sky and bathed the sparking water and huge boulders.  
"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!"  
"Feh!" he grumbled, but he was secretly happy. Raven sat down on a small boulder, and dipped her feet into the water. Soon it would be the weekend, no work for her, and that meant-her eyes gleamed with mischief-she could bother her little dog boy all day long! [lol]  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what of your past?" she mumbled after an unbearable silence.  
"That is none of your business!" he snapped. Raven was shocked, he hadn't growled at her like that for a while now. "Why do you care anyway?"  
"No reason. It's just that since I can't remember mines."  
"You have amnesia?" he asked.  
"Yeah, didn't Kaede tell you?"  
"She failed to mention it." He seemed slightly offended, and jumped up in a nearby tree. "But it must be good, not having to remember, pain." He had no idea why he was being so open, he had never been open to ~anyone~ for a long time, not even the old hag. There was something about Raven that made him feel.good. It wasn't explainable.  
"Please Inuyasha, talking will help ease the pain." He glanced down at her big brown eyes. They were so warm, and soft. Even if she could remember her past, he doubted it would be bad.  
"Feh!"  
"Is that ~all~ you can say?"  
"Keh!" Raven giggled and rolled her eyes. He liked her better when she was happy. Inuyasha felt himself somehow linked to her emotions. When she was happy, he was happy, when she was sad, he was sad.  
  
Right now he could sense the that she was upset by her scent. Inuyasha sighed.  
"I was.alone, for a long time." He glared at her, mad because she made him feel so guilty.  
"Awww." she sighed. "What about your parents?"  
"Dead," he muttered, turning on his side, looking away from Raven.  
"What.what did you do all that time.alone?" she asked. Inuyasha hated for anyone to pity him, it was so damn annoying! He growled lightly from his perch, searching for something to look at. A leaf. Interesting, right? His golden orbs followed it as it swayed in a dance caused by the wind.  
"I just.you know.lived. It's not that bad!" he snarled after a while, making Raven jump. "Dammit! You don't have to feel sorry for me wench!" She bit her lip and looked at her feet, obviously she was annoying him.  
"C-can you take me home now?" Raven asked, feeling that she may have pushed Inuyasha to far, and that's the ~last~ thing she had intended to do.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha leaped down from his branch that he was oh-so-comfortable in and bent down so she could climb aboard. Once again she was whisked through the woods, tears forming in her eyes from the whipping wind, everything a green-brown blur. He dumped her off at Kaede's hut and disappeared without a word.  
  
Raven went inside, her head teeming with questions, her heart a confused mass. Somehow she felt connected with Inuyasha, and she felt bad she had forced herself on him. Sighing again, she bid Kaede good night and settled down for an early nap.  
  
* * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~INU POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid wench!" I growl as I go back to my waterfall. Her scent still lingers there. "She's mad at me, I know it!" I press my back against the tree, watching another leaf swirl around in the wind. 'But why should you care?' comes an annoying voice in my head. 'It's not like you like her or anything!'  
"Of course I don't like her!" I yell out loud, startling a flock of birds out of the trees. "She's just some stupid human." 'Then why are you worried if she's mad at you?'  
"I'm not worried if that girl hates me or not!" I mutter, growing angry as I feel heat burn around my cheeks. 'Then why are you blushing?'  
"I'M NOT!" I grumble. ~But why does Raven make me feel this way? She makes me feel happy but makes me upset when she's mad at me. I want to be by her side all of the time and protect her. It's not like I care if she gets hurt, she's only company, nothing more!~  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
~I shouldn't have pushed him so much! Now he's probably mad at me! I only want to be his friend, and I think.I kinda.almost. * like * him! Isn't that the weirdest thing? An arrogant, obnoxious, rude, half demon! I think I've gone crazy! Plus, it's not like he likes me any. I'm just a little weakling!~  
  
I turn over in my sleep. Why can't I get Inuyasha outta my mind! When I close my eyes, he's there, when I open my eyes, he's here! What's he doing to me? I'm so confused!  
  
Deciding that I can't sleep, I get up, and walk out of the hut. I'll find Inuyasha and apologize. I just can't stand him being mad at me. But why do I care in the first place? 'Because you like him!' It's not like he'll return my feelings, so I might as well give up! I'll settle for friends. That should be good enough. Maybe I'll like someone else soon, like a village boy or Miroku. Nah! Miroku seems a bit too.perverted for my taste, and I really don't know many of the village boys personally. Sighing, I find him up in a tree, mumbling incoherent things.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I call up, putting on my best smile, stamping out all of those thoughts.  
"What do ~you~ want?" he snaps down at me. I knew it!  
"I just wanted to apologize for earlier!" I say, reminding myself that in a few days, I'll ask him some more questions. I know that's probably mean and selfish, but to be friends, I think you have to be open.  
"You should be sorry!" he grumbles. Why won't he look at me? I'm not that ugly am I? Or maybe he's still mad!  
"Why won't you come down? I said I'm sorry! Are you still mad?" I ask, praying to God that he's not.  
"Maybe," was his smart answer. I start to pout. Why should I get all emotionally disoriented because he's just being an bigheaded jerk?  
"You know, you could be a little nicer!" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest. "I know I am!" He gives a little "humph" and still doesn't turn to face me. I can't help it. Tears start to well up in my eyes. The nerve of him! I know I'm a big cry baby and I shouldn't break down cause of Inuyasha, but I can't help it. My feelings are hurt.  
  
"Hey, stop crying!" he whirls around and I gasp, noticing how red his face is. ~Why?~ I wonder. Inuyasha pops from his tree, and now is right in front of me. I look up at him. He is so close, our bodies are almost touching. I stare up into those eyes I fell in love with and my tears wane just a little. His face is turning even redder if possible, and I know I'm blushing, too. Why is he doing this to me? My legs feel like jelly, and I am sure that if I fall, he will catch me.  
"I'm sorry," I sniff. My head can fit just under his chin and I want to hold him close, I feel so protected when he's around. I can't even begin to describe it. But then my heart aches, because I know he will never return my feelings. Tears start running freely again.  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Why is she still crying? I'm mad cause I can't stop blushing and she is making me feel really weird. I can hear heart pound furiously in her chest and I can feel her eyes locked on mines. Sometimes, like now for instance, I just want to hold her close to me and promise to protect her. But I know I can't. How could I have fallen for her so fast? We've only known each other for a little while, but it seems like forever to me.  
  
Gaining control of myself, I turn abruptly from her.  
"Why do you cry so much girl?" I snort, hoping that she doesn't continue wailing. Why is she anyway? Is it because of me? Nay. Of course not. How could I, a worthless hanyou, make her cry?  
"Because you're so mean!" she yells, her face is now red because of anger.  
"Shuddup!" I growl, narrowing my eyes.  
"FINE IF YOU WANT TO BE THAT WAY, I'M LEAVING!" she screeches, and stomps off. Any hope I had of getting even friendlier with her vanishes, not like I really had a chance anyway.  
"THEN GO!" I retort. "IT'S NOT LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" I make sure that she knows the fight isn't over.  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha is such a jerk! Why is he making me so upset? We had such a nice moment there, our faces almost touching, and he had to ruin it! Not like we could have had a relationship anyway. He's a powerful mighty ~hanyou~ and I'm just a worthless girl who always gets into trouble. Why does he always waste his time with me if I'm so useless? No matter how much I try and fight back my tears, it doesn't work. I like him so much it hurts, and I don't even understand how it happened! It's not like we have anything in common. He hates opening up to me. He's so moody. He thinks I'm ugly and horrible. More tears gush from my eyes as I trod to the hut. I don't care if a giant bear demons comes and rips me to shreds. I feel hollow and empty inside. It's like our relationship was over before it even begun.  
  
* * *  
  
I stayed in the hut for a long time. Miroku came by, and asked why I wasn't at work. I laid my head on his shoulder and talked forever, and he listened, being the good friend that he is. I didn't care that he tried to feel me up or anything, he was there, and listened to my problems. No matter how much I tried to get off of the subject, my mind always wandered back to Inuyasha. Where was he? Did he miss me at all? Was he happy that I wasn't there? Probably. I'll never get in his way again. He'll never have to worry about having to save my butt or answer my dumb questions or snap at me over and over. Why didn't I get the message before? He doesn't like to be bothered.  
  
* * *  
  
It's dark out side. Miroku has been long since gone. Kaede is in the village, tending some sick people. I'm all alone in the tiny, dark hut, and that's probably what I deserve. I wonder if in my past that I was a great ruler, and people actually cared about me. No, that couldn't be it. Then why would I have turned up injured on these islands? I was probably just some lowly beggar who tried to run away and find a good life, and where did I wind up? Unhappy and alone. How could one guy do that to me? He made my life turn upside down. I had been happy, before I attempted to barge into his life. I had a home, a job, friends. One guy ruined all that. How. How? How? !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He hadn't exactly said that he hated me, but I think he did anyway. Then again I may be blowing stuff out of proportion, but something tells me I'm not. Sniffling slightly, I curl up into a ball and wrap myself in some covers. I just then realize how pitiful I actually am.  
  
~*Pretty angsty chapter, right? I'm just waiting for the flames. I know it's gonna happen. Did I over dramatize it? * closes eyes and waits * Please don't hate me for this chapter. If I get enough flames, I'll rewrite it, but if I get enough approvals, I keep it the same(duh!) Three more characters are gonna appear in the next chapter! Guess who! Well, I still want some reviews. Constructive criticism and if you think my story warrants it, flames. [da da duuuuum!]*~ 


	5. A Fox, A Wolf, and A Friend

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I can only dare to dream!  
  
Notes: OK, first. Kikyo IS NOT in this story. She just wouldn't help the plot at all, neither is Naraku. Plus Raven is not Kikyo's reincarnation, but she may be someone else's. Hopefully you've figured out the first two  
parts of the title, if not, oh well, just keep on reading. There will  
still be POVS so don't worry. Now let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter Six:  
A Fox, A Wolf, and A Friend  
  
Raven was trudging back to the hut, after a very tiring day at work. Inuyasha still wouldn't leave her mind, but she refused to go out looking for him. The woods seemed darker without her being reassured that he would protect her. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. It echoed all around her. She stifled a scream and ran blindly until she was out of breath. Gasping for air, she leaned against a tree trunk.  
"Help!" wailed a voice. The voice a little child!  
"Where are you?" Raven called. There was some scuttling and a little creature popped up into her arms. She almost dropped the thing in her surprise, but looked at it, fear alight in her eyes.  
"Uh.are you OK?" she asked. The trembling ball looked up at her and she smiled at it. The little child had red hair and big blue eyes, but had unusual little fox feet and a huge bushy tail.  
"What ~are~ you?" Raven asked, trying to keep her cool.  
"A fox demon!" it replied, smiling toothily at her. Fox.demon? She gulped.  
"Were you the one who was yelling?"  
"Yes, we have to get outta here! A cat demon is right behind us!" Raven didn't hesitate to start galloping back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha surely wouldn't save them this time, finally it was up to her!  
  
The little fox stayed curled up in her arms the entire time, squealing with fear, holding her tight. Finally, there arrived at the hut. They were safe now. Old Kaede was a priestess and she could certainly kill a demon with her bow and arrow. Raven opened the door and rushed inside. The old woman had finally opened the thick drapes that covered the windows and sunlight spilled in.  
"K-K-Kaede! Cat demon! After us!" Raven panted. She moved with amazing accuracy for something that carried such age.  
"Calm down child, you are safe." Nonetheless, she foraged for her bow and a quiver of arrows. She sat near the door, facing them.  
"Who is your friend?" Kaede asked.  
"Uh.what's your name by the way?"  
"Shippo!" he piped up, his grip on Raven loosening.  
"Why was that cat demon chasing you?"  
"I found her kittens. She's mad at me!" he explained.  
"Oh. Where are your parents, surely they are worried!"  
"M-my parents were killed!" Raven cuddled poor Shippo, kissing him on his cheek.  
"Awww.Shippo, don't worry. You can live here with us, isn't that right Kaede?"  
"Aye." Before anyone could rejoice, a hiss sounded.  
"NO!" Shippo squealed, snuggling deep in Raven's dress. "It found us!"  
"Child, leave Shippo inside, you come with me!" Kaede ordered. Raven nodded, put him down, swallowed hard, and went outside.  
  
The demon was huge. It had scorched orange fur, slitted, cold yellow eyes, sharp fangs, and gigantic claws. Kaede loaded up her bow, but before she could shoot the demon, she was knocked off of her feet. The demon growled and crushed the bow, then turned to Raven.  
"Where is the kitsune?" it demanded, claws ready to swipe if she answered wrong.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" No way she was going to rat on Shippo because she was cowardly to save her own hide!  
"You smell of him.now where is he!"  
"Shippo didn't steal or hurt your kittens! Leave him alone!" In a flash she grabbed an arrow. But how was she going to shoot it?  
  
Before the demon could advance her, Shippo burst from the hut.  
"Shippo!" Raven wailed. "Go back inside!"  
"NO! I've gotta help!" Holding his breath, he put a leaf thingy on his head, jumped up in the air and disappeared in some gray smoke. When it cleared, a tan, squiggly bow lay before her.  
"What are you, a snail?"  
"A bow! Now shoot!" Raven hurriedly picked it up and aimed the arrow at the cat.  
  
To her surprise, she laughed.  
"HA! You think some petty human arrow can kill me think again! I can smell your fear, you can't even shoot!" Raven grew angry at the demon. She trembled in rage, pulled back the string, feeling power surge through her fingers, and released it. THUD!  
  
There was a scream of pain and the cat demon crumbled to the ground, dissolving into blue mist. Raven had shot her through the head. She had no chance shooting it through its heart. Pounds of sinewy muscle and thick fur had protected it.  
  
Raven rushed over to Kaede, who was getting up.  
"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
"Fine, Raven. Just a little winded." She helped her up and guided her back to the house.  
  
"How is it that you destroyed that demon?" Kaede asked.  
"Well, you're bow was destroyed, so Shippo came out in the nick of time, and transformed into a bow! Then I shot it through the head."  
"How is it that you know how to shoot?" This had been concerning Raven for a while.  
"Maybe.maybe it is linked to my past." Kaede nodded.  
"You may have enjoyed archery as a sport, or." Her eyes twinkled. "You could be the descendant of a great priestess!"  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasped in surprise. Me? The descendant of a great priestess? It is possible. Then maybe I'm not so useless after all! Shippo looked at me, cocking his head. I probably had a crazy expression on my face. Smiling at him, I picked him up and snuggled with him. It felt good to have someone on my side again. Poor Shippo. He was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal, but he was holding strong, and he seemed really happy that I "adopted" him. Without warning my mind wanders back to Inuyasha. Darn him! Why is he doing this me? A part of me longs to see him again, the other half.let's just say it's not pleasant. ~I hate you Inuyasha!~  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been a while since I've seen Raven. Wow! I'm surprised I called her by her name. She probably went and got herself killed by now, not that I care. Whoa! Who am I kidding! I miss her to bits. Yeah, that's right. Big, strong, tough Inuyasha misses a little weak human. I'll get ridiculed for sure! How is she doing this to me? She's making me feel bad, and she's not even here!  
  
"It's not my fault she's upset!" I reason to myself, as I pace back in forth. Man! I've already worn a hole in the ground. I sigh. But if I go back and say sorry, it'll be like I was wrong! 'But you where' Damn my conscience! It seems to be getting the better of me these days.  
"I'm loosing it!" I moan. "But she'll come groveling back to me, soon." Yeah, I've been saying that for more than a week now. It's either I go or she comes. And believe me, it's not going to be the first one! No way!  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo seemed to be enjoying his new home, and Raven was glad, he kept her mind off of Inuyasha. Somewhat. Even if what she was doing didn't concern him, he always seem to wriggle into her thoughts somehow. It's been like that since forever. Sometimes Raven wanted to go and apologize, and make everything alright, the other part is stubborn, saying if Inuyasha is a man, he'll come and apologize. She guessed Inuyasha was thinking the same thing, well, only the first part. No way he was thinking about Raven like that. She sighed, getting pulled back to Earth by Mr. Aru who was telling her to help him bake the bread.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven came back home to be greeted by four people, not two. Kaede and Shippo were there as usual, but so were Miroku and another girl whom she had never seen the likes of before.  
  
She wore a long dress and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, her eyes were deep brown and she wore pink eye shadow. The girl seemed regular in everyway.except for the gigantic boomerang that she held on her back.  
"Raven, this is my friend, Sango!" Miroku explained. "I thought you'll like to make a new girlfriend. Do you mind if she stays here for the day until I come back from work to pick her up? I got a lot of houses to exorcise today!" Raven smiled warmly at Sango who returned the deed.  
"No of course not!" Miroku bowed himself from the house, and Kaede mumbled something about needing to pick some more herbs, and needing Shippo to help her. He reluctantly agreed. Now the house was empty.  
  
"So, Sango, what do you want to do?"  
"Talk." Raven settled herself next to Sango, who set her boomerang beside her.  
"OK, about what?"  
"Inuyasha." Her eyes widened in surprise. Had Miroku told her? How could he do something like that? Raven grew slightly angry.  
"Why?"  
"Miroku said you've been having guy trouble?" Sango said calmly. She had no idea how this made Raven feel. Her secrets being exposed to yet another! Oh well, maybe Sango could help, as long as she didn't suggest she go apologize!  
  
~*~*~*~*SAN POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor girl. She's really had it rough. First amnesia, now this! I nod my head and listen intently as she tells me everything about Inuyasha. She seems to like him a lot, but judging by what she says about him, he's not the nicest of guys. I don't want to tell her to forget about him, because I know that'll break her fragile heart.  
"I think you'll just have to wait, until he comes back to you. Why should you have to apologize if you didn't do anything wrong?" I say, patting her only the shoulder. "Until then, try not to think about him." She starts to sniffle a little bit. Oh no! I've said the wrong thing. "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
"It's not you!" she sobs. "It's me! No matter what, I can't stop thinking about him!" Her shoulders shake and I wrap her in a hug, hoping that she'll be OK. I feel another pang of sympathy for her. Looking for love in all the wrong places.[Ha ha! Got that from the Eggo commercial. You know, where the girl hides the box in the broccoli bag! Don't mind me, I'm weird!]  
  
"You must be in love." She stops crying at once, and her expression becomes bitter. I tense, hoping that she won't jump on me.  
"How could I be in love with that baka! I've only known him for a few weeks!" she explains, her expression softening a little once she sees how scared my face looks. Phew! That was close, she was looking really scary there for a second!  
"Fine, you like him a lot."  
"You know that sounds weird. I've being trying to deny it for the longest time, and now that someone else has finally said it." I smile meekly at her again. "Besides, he probably doesn't like me in that way."  
"Oh, I'm sure he does!" I coo, hoping that she won't break down again. I feel really attached to her, even though I've only known her for a few hours. Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku really seem attached, too. And from what's she's told me, so does Inuyasha. I guess she does that to people, she grows on you.  
  
We discuss Inuyasha for a long time afterward, and Raven finally seems better. She's determined to think about other things until he apologizes to her, which is good. If he really wants her back, and I am sure that he does, then he should come for her any day now. And I say that with confidence!  
  
Darkness is now covering the light of the sky, and Kaede and Shippo have only just returned. Miroku probably is still working, poor guy. But maybe that means I'll be able to sleep over! That would be fun. I think she's my best friend now, no one has ever reacted to me like she does. Raven listens intently just when you need her to, she hugs you when you're sad, she cracks funny jokes in the darkness of things, she's just a bright ray of sunshine. If only Inuyasha could see that as clearly as I do, without being so arrogant, I'm sure they could have a wonderful relationship, regardless if he's a hanyou or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango left early in the morning with a sleepy Miroku. I feel loads better than I have in a while and I'm actually smiling a lot more. Shippo seems happy with my change and is a lot happier, too. Even Kaede seems happy with my change. I stop myself when I think of Inuyasha again, and I enjoy the springtime days with no work.  
  
In the afternoon, I happily pick some flowers and braid them in a wreathe for my hair. It smells so beautiful and my heart feels really light. I haven't a care in the world, now. No grumpy hanyou, no stuffy hut. I get up from the ground, and brush myself off.  
  
At of the sudden, I feel a very strong presence. I whip around, on- looking, a little frightened. Trees start timbering[timbering.hmm.I made that word up! It means that the trees are falling!] in my wake. I try to scramble away, but before I can escape, a giant tornado twirls before me and someone emerges.  
  
He is about Inuyasha's height with long black hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He's wearing a head band and some furry kind of clothes. Before I can whimper, he grins at me.  
"What's your name?" he asks kindly, not at all what I imagined.  
"R-R-Raven," I mumble, looking for a way to escape.  
"My name's Kouga. What is a beautiful maiden like you doing out here all alone?" I blush, surprised by his kind words.  
"Just picking flowers, enjoying the day," I tell him, relaxing a little. He seems to notice and smiles at me again. He's not at all like Inuyasha, he's polite.  
  
Suddenly wolves howl in the background, and he turns around. I notice a that he has a t-tail! It's a cute tail, I'll tell you that, but even so, it scares me.  
"A-a-are you a demon?" I inquire, taking retreating steps from him, but he still advances me.  
"Of course. A wolf demon." Now I notice his fangs. Why didn't I notice it before? And plus, who knows a human how disappears and reappears in tornadoes! Sometimes I am so dumb!  
  
~*~*~*~*KOU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm.I really like this Raven girl. She's very beautiful and smells nice. She is a potential mate, but I have to put her up to a test, first.  
  
Before she can protest, I pick her up, sling her over my back, and start to sprint back to my pack. She won't stop screaming, and it's really hurting my ears. Soon we arrive at my den, and everyone perks up. Ginta and Hakkaku run up and greet me happily.  
"Who's the girl?" Ginta asks. I sigh and tell them I'll be "out." Being the pack leader, no one objects. Ha! I just ~love~ the power. Raven won't stop pounding and yelling at me to let her go. I ignore her and grin as we make it to a waterfall. She stops screeching and I set her down.  
  
"It's beautiful," she tells me. I can't stop beaming at her.  
"I know, just like you!" She blushes and turns her back towards me. I think it's cute when she does that.  
"T-thank you," she mumbles. "Where are we?"  
"In my pack territory," I answer, and sit next to her on the grass. The sun is filtering through the treetops and shines down on her hair. To me she looks like an angel. "Would you like to take a walk?" Raven smiles at me and I take her hand. She recoils slightly, but I refuse to let her go. Why is she so shy? Is it because I'm a demon?  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" I ask as we leave the waterfall, and progress to the mountainside. She quickly shakes her head, but I can tell by her scent she is hiding something. A little probing will get rid of that!  
"I'm not, it's just that.this is all really overwhelming. I feel like I've been kidnapped." Her smile falters a bit.  
"I'm sorry!" I cry, hoping that she won't turn me down.  
"It's OK, you're very nice." Her scent softens a bit. Wow! Raven forgives really easily.  
  
As we walk along my territory, it seems as if we talk for hours. She's really open and I feel that I am falling for her FAST! Making a rash decision, I grab her hands, pull her up to me, and look deep into her eyes.  
"Raven, will you be my mate?" I growl, putting on my best pleading face. I feel her tense and shock is washing over her.  
"K-K-Kouga.Don't get me wrong. I really, really like you, but I'm kinda already spoken for." She bits her lip and tries to look anywhere but my face.  
"By who?" I feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Raven is the only one I've ever cared for!  
"Inu.yasha." Anger fills my eyes. I'll pierce his heart with my spear, and then Raven will be all mines!  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I'm blushing. What was I thinking? It's not like Inuyasha and I are.together. He still hasn't come back for me yet, maybe he really does hate me. I like Kouga as friend, but at least he's nice to me, and says I'm beautiful. Feeling guilty, I look back up at him, showing him that I'm sorry, but he's not looking at me. A weird, crooked smile is taking over his features.  
"Kouga, I'm sorry."  
"No matter. Once I see that Inutrasha guy, I'll kill him and I won't have any more competition!"  
"No, Kouga!" I moan, loosening my grip, tears filling my eyes. "Please!" He not listening at the moment, and that grin seems to be getting wider. ~Inuyasha!~ I think desperately. ~Please don't come for me, whatever you do!~  
  
~*And thus ends the sixth chapter. How was it? Wonderful. Good. OK. Bad. Horrible? Please review. I've still got a few notes on the story. Raven's past will be revealed a few chapters later, but I'll post up warnings, since some of my chapters get pretty violent. * cackles evilly * I am going to put in another character, and its name starts with an "A." Guess who! Oh, and by the way, this is a Inu/Kag romance story, so please don't worry! I think that's all! Stay tuned for the seventh chapter!*~ 


	6. Love Triangles and Shattered Hearts

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Here's a little explanation on the seventh chapter. I think everyone here knows what a love triangle is. So, here are the triangles and some info on this chapter.  
  
Raven: Likes/Loves-Inuyasha Problem-they fought, and she's waiting for the stubborn jerk to make up with her  
  
Inuyasha: Likes/Loves-Raven Problem(s)-they fought and he is too arrogant to make up, and in this chapter, he believes Raven loves Kouga, wonder why. * hint * * hint *  
  
Kouga: Loves-Raven Problem-She only refers to him as a friend, and is already "claimed" by Inuyasha.  
  
Mystery Character{I'm referring to her as that, so I won't spoil the story for ya} Loves-Kouga Problem-He forgot all about her and now he's in love with Raven now.  
  
And for the shattered hearts part. Everyone one of these people, except Raven and Kouga (their's are broken in the eight chapter) gets their hearts broken in this chapter. Will they get mended? Only this genius author * cough * sarcasm * cough * by the name of Jazmin will be able to tell!  
  
So now that that is all cleared up, let's get on with the chapta.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Love Triangles and Shattered Hearts  
  
Night had already fallen, and Raven was still in Kouga's territory. He just wouldn't let her go, and if Inuyasha showed up. She bit her lip and refused to ponder about it anymore. How did she get herself into these things? Sighing, she turned over in her bed. A wolf that lay nearby growled at her. Raven yipped and kept absolutely still.  
  
No way she was going to be Kouga's "woman", even though that was how everyone in the pack now referred to her as. Inuyasha. Why hadn't he come for her before?! She would have been happy just to gaze into those golden orbs and feel protected again even if he didn't apologize. Raven closed her eyes and imagined how it felt to be whisked away on his back, feeling the bliss of being near him, the thrill of his speed. She sighed, feeling a tear slip down her cheek and pelt the hay that was her 'bed.'  
  
Kouga was a lost cause.  
  
* * *  
  
It was unusual for her to sleep late, but she was so weary from yesterday's events. Kouga was doing whatever the alpha of a pack does. The wolves and wolf youkai were all pretty nice to her, but it felt weird, to be at the brink of civilization. They rarely took bathes, they didn't use plates, there food was usually raw.  
  
As she was sitting near the edge of the cliff, considering the possibilities of jumping off, a tornado swirled before her. She tensed, thinking it was Kouga, but instead, a girl emerged. She had shockingly vivid red hair tied into two ponytails and bright green eyes. She wore remotely the same outfits as everyone else.  
  
Raven got up, and bravely strode towards her.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?" she asked, smiling.  
"Ayame," she answered quietly. "Where's Kouga?" Raven blinked.  
"Kouga? Um.I haven't seen him all day!"  
"But you should know where Kouga is!" she whined.  
"Why is that?"  
"You're his mate!" she wailed. Raven couldn't stop her eye from twitching crazily.  
"No I'm not! You see--"  
"You are! He's practically claimed you! You have his scent all over you! The only thing left is the mating." Raven collapsed on the ground.  
"For the last time, I'M NOT KOUGA'S GIRL!" she yelled, startling Ayame so she started crying. "No! No! Don't cry!" Raven patted her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's not you!" she sniffed. "It's Kouga!" Raven indicated for her to sit, and sat down right next to her.  
"What about Kouga?"  
"He promised to be my mate, but it was a long time ago. And now, he's claimed you!" she moaned, trying to stifle her sobs into her hands.  
"Please, don't cry. I'm not Kouga's mate at all! He just thinks that I am!" she explained. "But, when did he promise you?" [Just a warning, this next part is not like it is in the anime. I made up my own story on how he promised. ;) ]  
  
"A long time ago. He was hurt in battle, and I found him and nursed him back to health. We were friends, until it evolved into something more." She smiled weakly, her green optics still shiny with unshed tears. "It was the night of the full moon. We sat in a valley, and he gave me a flower. I said I loved him and he said he loved me and promised me that one day, when he was pack leader, he would come and find me and that I would be his mate. I've waited forever until that day, and it never came, so I decided to come and find him. Now he's already chosen a mate!" Raven felt deeply for Ayame, how could Kouga be so blunt and cruel! Boy was she going to have a talk with him when he got back!  
"Don't worry Ayame, I'll talk with Kouga when he comes back." She sniffled, wiped away her remaining tears, and stood up.  
"I'd better go. See you around?" Raven nodded, but then realized that she wouldn't be here long. She would make up a plan and commit a daring escape and run back into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Why did everything always have to fall back on him? Inuyasha this and Inuyasha this! No way she could of fallen in love that quickly! It's not like he ever said a kind word to her, or hugged her tight, offering her flowers, or anything. Tough love they called it. Raven struggled against tears and stared back out over the cliff, imaging how daring her escape would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm worried about that girl. Usually on her way to the village, I can pick up her scent, or even that scruffy little runt she carries around everywhere, but not for the last two days. Maybe she decided to stay in for a while, like after we fought, but even then, I could still smell her. She doesn't know that I only sleep a couple of yards away from her at night. Why am I so worried? She made it perfectly clear that she didn't need ~me~ anymore. For some unknown reason, it hurt. No one ever needs a worthless hanyou.  
  
I am torn from my thoughts when my ears flick forwards, catching some muffled steps. I get excited, thinking it's Raven, but it's not.  
"What do you want old hag?" I growl, looking down at Kaede below me.  
"Inuyasha, come down. I wish to speak with you!" I sigh, and fly down from my perch, looking into the craggy, beady eyes of the old woman.  
"What!" I snap.  
"Have you seen Raven around lately?" she asks, and I trap the worried undertone of her voice.  
"No, why?"  
"She hasn't been in the hut for two days! No one in the village has seen her around, either." I rumbled at Kaede.  
"You lost her!" I snarl, baring my teeth.  
"No, she vanished! Can you help me look for her?" I try to control my buzzing mind. Was it my fault that Raven ran away? Is she still holding a grudge? Is it possible that she's dead? No! I shake those negative thoughts from my head.  
"Alright."  
  
I have to find Raven before it's too late!  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga only just returned with some other pack members a few hours ago, when a rubish[pronounced roo-b-ish] glow tinted the sky. He had brought back a couple of stags for everyone, but I refused. The bloody red flesh that poked out of the beautiful beast's pelt made me gag. I haven't eaten in two days. Sighing, I go into the cave, and into my bed.  
  
I don't notice Kouga coming up to me.  
"Did you miss me today?" he asked, smirking.  
"Uh." Then my mind snaps back on Ayame. "Do you remember anyone named Ayame?"  
"Ayame.Ayame.I can't say I have, why?"  
"You jerk!" I hiss, making him jump. I don't feel bad for him, and I ignore the hurt expression on his face.  
"What did I do?"  
"You promised Ayame that you'd be her mate and you forgot about her! She came today, you broke her heart!"  
"Are you sure you're not making this up? What does she look like?" His voice has a hint of amusement to it.  
"Almost your height, bright red hair and green eyes! You were hurt! She helped you! You both declared your love! You promised to come back for her, but you never did!" Kouga can tell I'm serious and thinks hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*KOU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, realization hit me.  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~  
  
***Flashback{Third Person}***  
  
A bloody figure crawled into some pack territory. The leader ordered for them to attack, but before they could, a girl, about 14 years of age with red hair and green eyes sprung before it. The wolves whimpered, and ran back to the leader, who yelled at the girl. She started crying. Biting her lip, she dragged the person into her den. Working fast, she cleansed the wounds and combed the hair from the wounded person's face. A younger version of Kouga laid asleep in the girls lap. The next day, the figure stirred, and looked up into the beautiful eyes of the girl.  
"Who are you!" he demanded, but groaned when he wounds pained him.  
"Sssssh, stay still, rest, heal," the girl said.  
"Who are you?" She smiled and replied, "Ayame."  
"Ayame." He tried out the words on his own tongue, liking the way it sounded.  
"You helped me?" he muttered. Ayame smiled and nodded. "Now rest."  
  
~Sometime later~  
  
A slightly older looking Ayame and Kouga were running through the fields. It was a beautiful spring day and they were challenging each other, testing how fast they could run. Breathless, they collapsed on the ground, and grinned at each other.  
  
~A while later~  
  
It was dark outside. The moon was full and glowing brightly, along with the stars. They were both sitting on a hill overlooking a large, green valley. Kouga kept inching towards her and put his hand over her own. Ayame blushed, as Kouga tugged her towards him, and settled her in his lap.  
  
"Ayame." His voice was thick with passion. "I love you." The girl reddened some more as he gave her a beautiful flower and said in a high, quaky voice.  
"I-I-I love you too K-Kouga." She twisted in his lap to face him, and the boy brushed his lips against hers. She shuddered and responded, and pressed her face against his, closing her eyes. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.  
  
"Ayame, I have to leave this place," he began, breaking the kiss. She whimpered from the loss of contact.  
"NO! You can't leave me!"  
"But only for a short while. I will become leader of a different pack, then I will come back for you, and you will be my mate. We will be the alphas."  
"You promise?" Ayame's eyes were filled with tears, and she nuzzled at Kouga's neck, letting her tears drop on his armor.  
"Yes." He hugged her tightly, nuzzling her back, taking in her scent. Ayame pulled him in for a kiss again and he responded all to willingly. Finally, he got up, hugging her tightly and set off, not once looking back, afraid that if he did, he would loose it.  
"Always remember my love for you Kouga!" she called, as he disappeared in a blue tornado. "Until we meet again." Finally, she tucked the flower he gave her into her hair and sighed, sniffling under the full moon, in their little valley. [What do you think about that part?]  
  
~*~*~*~*KOU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame. I say her name over and over in my head. How could I have forgotten? I open my eyes and look at the girl before me, perfect in every way. Ayame was an old, past love, and here was this fresh new girl, waiting for me to claim her, well.almost. Her mouth is set into a quivering line and her eyes are livid.  
"YOU REMEMBER NOW DON'T YOU!" she yells.  
"OW, not so loud!" I moan, clasping my hands over my ears.  
"I'LL BE AS A LOUD AS I WANT! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE POOR GIRL! SHE'S HEARTBROKEN, SHE CAME JUST FOR YOU! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HER?" Boy, she is scary when angry. "BY QUOTE-ON-QUOTE CLAIMING A GIRL WHO ONLY LIKES YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU NEED TO MAKE UP!"  
"Please, Raven. Hear me out!" I beg. I can tell by scent she's about to explode, I'd better take cover-  
"What is there to hear!!!!!!!?" she seethes.  
"But I--" She turns away from me and settling on her bed. I know she's not sleep, she's just ignoring me. If I didn't love her so much.ooh the things I'd do!  
"Don't worry. You'll ~love~ me when that Inutrasha guy comes for you, if he does by the way, by killing him with my bare hands! Hey, if I were him, I woulda came for you by now! Maybe he doesn't care for you that much after all!" I hear her gasp, as I walk from the den. Not a part of me feels remorse.  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
It's getting late, I've been up all night. Still I haven't gotten a trace of Raven's scent. Now I am officially worried. I press my nose against the ground, ignoring how ridiculous I look, and they yip excitedly when I find a hint of her. But there's something else mixed with it. I sniff again and growl deep in my throat. Another male! Is that what she was doing? I try to fight back my hurt, and think up a more logical explanation. Suddenly, I got it! She must have been taken by force! I'm on their trail, heart thudding in my chest from excitement and anticipation. I'm finally going to get my girl back!  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight is filtering through my lashes and I open my eyes slowly. Everyone is still asleep, and Kouga is.right next to me! I stifle my shriek, and climb over top of him, desperately trying to get out of the cave. Hand still covering my mouth, I make it to the cliff's edge and look at the rising sun and birds soaring in the sky. A gust of wind ruffles my hair and I sigh, my hand dropping from my lips. ~Inuyasha, why aren't you here, yet?~ I know Kouga has threatened to kill him, but with the Tetsusaiga, he has little chance.  
  
Suddenly, a large hand settles on my shoulder.  
"Raven, why didn't you tell me you were up?" Kouga asks. I ignore him shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. ~You can choose anytime to come here Inuyasha, anytime!~ I growl eternally. He roughly spins me around and grabs my hands. My deep brown eyes lock on his light blue ones.  
"What do you want Kouga?" I yell.  
"You." He nuzzles my cheek and I pull away disgusted.  
"STOP THAT!" I screech, trying to tug away, but his grip is to strong.  
"That Inuyasha guy isn't coming for you, so you might as well settle down with me!"  
"NO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Her scent is getting stronger, more vibrant. It's still mingled with that damn wolf smell, but at least I know she's alive. I skid to a halt at the edge of heavily marked wolf territory. No one's around. Good! Pulse quickening, I follow her enticing fragrance, hide behind some bushes and gasp at what a I see.  
  
The wolf has Raven pressed up against his body, holding her close, muttering praises to her. I glance at Raven, her eyes are closed and her scent is excited. She's not tugging away. I think I can feel my heart shattering in a million pieces. So I was right, a worthless like dog hanyou couldn't satisfy her, she had to go and get a "big" "strong" wolf youkai. Careful not to make a sound, I race away to the borders of his lands, never wanting to look at the girl again.  
  
~*A good cliffe for everyone! I'm hurt than no one reviewed the sixth chapter, sniffle, oh well. Please review this one!!! makes big puppy eyes. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Return Inuyasha, and Get Your Girl! It's going to be a VERY short chapter, but it's going to be followed by a semi-long one filled with romantic fluff called Making Up, the Couple Reunited. See ya soon!*~ 


	7. Return Inuyasha, and Save the Day!

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I do not own Inuyasha, I'm just a little bum living with my  
parents. OK?  
  
Just a warning, this chapter is VERY short{like only one page} along with  
next one, so I MIGHT be able to cram three chapters in today! Aren't I  
wonderful?  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Return Inuyasha, and Save the Day!  
  
Inuyasha felt as if everything in his world had collapsed, nothing seemed important anymore. He turned, giving on last wistful glance up at the "couple" and started shuffling away. Before he got out of earshot though, he heard Raven scream.  
"NO, STOP! Help me.Inuyasha." His ears perked at his name and he rushed back up to them.  
"Let her go!" he growled.  
"Why should I dog-turd?" he snapped, squeezed Raven harder.  
"Ow, that hurts!" she whined.  
"Sorry." Kouga released her and she ran behind Inuyasha, whimpering. He ignored her.  
"So this is that Inuyasha guy!" he said aloud, looking threatening at his opponent. Inuyasha took out his sword and brandished before Kouga.  
"Shuddup, and leave her alone, unless you want a feel of my sword!"  
"This is my territory, I could send my entire pack on you--" Inuyasha felt a small hand grip his shoulder.  
"Don't kill him, he's been nice to me!" she pleaded, not daring to meet her eyes with his.  
"I don't need your help!" Kouga reminded her. "And we had something real special going.why did you give up all of that?"  
"Because there's someone else who loves you! Ayame! I know you remember. She will come back for you." It was Raven's turn to growl. Kouga then knew if he were to attempt to even near the girl, he would get sliced or Raven would scare him to death. He considered his options.  
"Fine. I'll go find that Ayame girl, but I ~will~ come back for you!" And with that he turned into a giant tornado and spun away[sounds weird, I know!] ~Wow, that was easier that I thought!~  
  
Raven was silent the entire time Inuyasha sped back to the hut. He practically dumped her off of him.  
"Ow.Inuyasha.It wasn't what it looked like!"  
"Raven, I was worried when you were missing for so long, everyone's been looking for you, and I find you, messing around with some ~wolf!~" He spat the last word like it was poison.  
"No, you don't understand!" she moaned. "Please, just listen to me and don't be such a bigheaded jerk!" She sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened them. He was gone.  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~*See, I told you it was a short chapter! I know you all hate me! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up online soon, but I pulled you off the cliff with this chapter, but now you're hanging off of it again! [Get it? Cliffhanger? Don't worry, I have an odd sense of humor] Even though I don't deserve them, could you please review anyway? Thanks! Keep in touch for * Making Up, the Couple Reunited! * That chapter is going to be slightly longer. See ya there!*~ 


	8. Admitting Feelings Was Never Easy

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
This is probably the chapter everyone's been waiting for! * Warning * This  
chapter is very short, too.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Admitting Feelings Was Never Easy  
  
He heard his name ring out over the forest, and cringed, but kept on running. Why should he have Raven feed him lies? Humans are all the same. Demons will have nothing to do with him. Loneliness washed over him, and he shuddered. Going back to his favorite tree, he hopped up, and settled down.  
  
No matter what, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to Raven. How could she do that do him? Everyone was right, hanyous had no place in this world. He sighed, tucking his hands behind his head, watching morning turn to afternoon, afternoon turning to night. When the gleaming white moon and the silvery cast of the stars streamed down on him, he sensed someone nearby.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled, but the footsteps got louder, the scent stronger.  
"Inuyasha." He heard her voice trembling, but at that exact moment, he didn't care.  
"GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE WOLF BOY!" He heard her walking away. "I KNEW IT!"  
"I'M GOING BACK HOME ~STUPID~!" Her voice was ten times louder than his, and he covered his ears, scowling at her direction. Angered that his mind kept settling back on Raven, he turned, and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, after she recovered from her kidnapping, she returned to work, smiling like the ray of sunshine she was. Mr. Aru was happy to have his attendant back, and the village boys were glad, too. She even went to Yurai's place, but she wasn't there.  
  
Her job was as long and tedious as ever, but she enjoyed getting out of the stuffy hut, and her mind off of Inuyasha.  
* * *  
  
Another few weeks had past,[she's been there for a few months now] and she was starting to cool down from their heated argument. Surely today would be the day that they would get back together, not that you exactly were before, she quietly reminded herself. Finding Inuyasha in his usual tree, growling threateningly down at her, Raven put on her best smile.  
"Inuyasha." He did his causal 'feh', but continued to look at her. "Nothing happened between me and Kouga!" Knowing him, that wouldn't be enough.  
"Then what was that kissin` stuff you guys were doing?" he asked, eyes narrowing into slits.  
"He was forcing himself on me! It's.it's wishful thinking. He has someone else out there, who loves him dearly!"  
"And why is his scent all over you?"  
"S-scent?"  
"Oy woman, are you stupid! I'm a dog hanyou!" He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not dumb, you baka! Anyway, whadda you expect! Him dragging me all over the place, and hugging me and." She bit her lip, she hadn't intended to go that far. Inuyasha had never hugged her close like Kouga had and she could tell he was extremely jealous. His cold stare sent shivers up her spine.  
"But that doesn't mean anything!"  
"Prove it!" Oh, she wanted to prove it, really bad. She wanted to hug him close to her and then kiss him deeply. Raven shuddered, shaking those thoughts from her head. He didn't like her like that. ~Wishful thinking, wishful thinking, Raven, you baka!~ Of course Inuyasha would never like her like that! Besides, why was she totally ignoring the fact that he is so hot headed and dumb?  
  
~*~*~*~*INU POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Why is that girl blushing? I look around dumbly, ignoring how fast her heart is beating.  
"Well, what are ya staring at! Prove it!" She blushes even deeper and stares up at me with really shimmering eyes. What's wrong with her?  
"I-I-I can't!" Raven blubbers, now favoring at tomato. She turns to run, but I jump down from my perch and catch her wrist.  
"Prove it!" All she had to say was that Kouga was a stinking fleabag and I'd be satisfied. She twists around and my grasp and I find my gaze traveling down to her soft lips, that are slightly parted as she breathes heavily. Oh god, now I'm blushing!  
"I-I," she faltered. What was her problem? Her heart is beating way too fast. Is she afraid that I'll hurt her?  
"I don't like Kouga! I-I like you! I've liked you from the beginning! I guess even a great hanyou doesn't know everything!" she snapped, and her blush deepening, kisses me on my cheek.  
  
~*How was that? I didn't want to make it so sweet that you gagged, but just sweet enough! I know this chapter sucked, so I don't mind flames. She finishes the kiss in the next chapter, what will happen? You'll know if you do that six letter word: Review! That's all for now! Buh bye!*~ 


	9. You Were the First To Claim My Heart

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Hey, I just wanted to clear up a little misunderstanding with Kagome98. Her review for chapter eight said, 'He did not save the day duh', when in fact he did. He saved Raven from being molested by Kouga, and he did take her from the wolf pack. Doesn't that classify as saving? If that came out  
as being mean, I'm sorry, I'm just giving you my insight into my story.  
Oh, and Ayame is probably going to be OOC, because I've never seen the episodes with her in them, I only know she loves Kouga. OK, let's continue!  
  
Chapter Ten:  
You Were the First To Claim My Heart  
  
I just stand there, hand on my face, watching as she runs away. I want to go after her, but I am just too embarrassed. Someone as beautiful, smart, and nice as her likes ~me~! OK, I admit it. I can beat up youkai in a flash, but when it comes to Raven. She told me, now I must return the favor. But my legs won't move, as if they're paralyzed. Sighing, I plop down right there and think about ways to express my feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~*RAVE POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I stumble back home, squinting by the eerie like of the moon. What in seven hells possessed me to just walk up on him and kiss him like that? He didn't even respond, he just stared at me, clueless. I'm not going to talk to him for a long time. How come stuff always seems to separate us like that? First, it was petty squabbles, next it was a pointless fight, then it was about Kouga, and then I kissed him! I wipe away my stray tears, and sit down on a log for a while, staring up at the stars. He was probably disgusted. A stupid human girl kissed an all mighty hanyou. I know I'm being childish, or over dramatic, but that's just my way. Sighing, I see his face in the thin, wispy clouds of the dark nighttime sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*AYA POV*~*~*~*~  
  
When I'm back with my pack, I try to act normal, but everyone can sense something is wrong. But, I brush them away, and go sit over a small stream, watching the little silver fish dart between the pebbles. It has been almost four days since I found out that Kouga had claimed another. I almost used to be his, with his scent over me, I felt protected. We were so close to being mates! My Kouga...  
  
Suddenly, a sound reaches my ears. It is faint, but I can sense power. My nose twitches as it comes closer. I smell the earth and a forest full of pine, with a small trace of sweat. My heart flutters. It's Kouga!  
  
I stand up as he appears before me. Before I can open my mouth and greet him happily, he says, "Ayame." Tears rim my eyes.  
"You remembered! I had thought you'd forgotten." His face is blank and free from emotions.  
"We need to talk." I nod and I lead him to our special spot, our little valley.  
  
I sit close to him, smiling, feeling safe once more.  
"Ayame, I am sorry, but.I have chosen another. A girl, named Raven." Is this what he wants to talk about! Well, I knew he had practically claimed a girl, but since he came for me, I had thought.  
"What about 'us'?" I blurt out. He shakes his head softly.  
"There is no 'us'. You were.are something of the past." I force to conceal my tears.  
"But.you promised! You said you loved me. I thought." Nothing seems to be coming out right. He puts a strong hand and my shoulder. I touch it lightly with one of my own.  
"Kouga.you don't love me anymore?" This question has been hanging in the back of my mind like a stubborn fog since I said goodbye to Raven. He takes his hand away.  
"I." His voice, now icy cold, sends prickles up my body. What's wrong with him? Doesn't.doesn't he remember how things used to be?  
"Raven.we talked. She doesn't.love you, like you do her. I think there is another in her life." Some part of me wants to go and get Raven, make her pay, but then, she doesn't' love Kouga, it's not her fault.  
"Yeah, some Inu guy, but that'll all change."  
"You can't force your love on someone!" I screech. For some reason I'm livid. Kouga, he can't remember what we used to have, when we were young.  
"Neither can you." His voice is calm and cool, but I can tell my his scent that he is slightly aggravated.  
"I'm not." A growl escapes my throat.  
"Ayame, I don't love you anymore!" he shouts, making my unshed tears sting my eyes. "You have to understand that." He starts walking away.  
"Kouga! We had something special. You were the first one to claim my heart, and you'll always have it! Remember what we had." He cringes, but disappears in a flash, in his swirling blue tornado.  
  
I rub away my tears on the back of my hand and fondle the flower that he gave me, still vibrant with life. For some reason, I sense that I will never claim his heart, but my love for him, still burns inside of me, like a raging fire.  
  
~*Another short, pointless, stupid chapter. Well, I promise the next one will be better and LONGER. I think it will be dubbed * Youkai Thieves and Hanyou Sleuths * but I dunno. Remember to review, or flame if you think this chapter warrants it. Hope to see ya soon!*~ 


	10. Youkai Thieves and Hanyou Warriors

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, bums don't own the hit anime shows and magnas which are  
probably worth millions of dollars[and I am one, a bum that is]  
Warning: This chapter contains battle blood and gore.  
Ok, in this chapter, we find out who has been framing Inuyasha! The  
convict is very unexpected. So are we ready? * maniac cheers from the  
audience * OK! Let's go!  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Youkai Thieves and Hanyou Warriors  
  
It had been few days since the legendary kiss, and she had told no one. Raven was in such a horrible mood that ignored everyone and moped around all day, even Shippo was being dampened by her spirits.  
  
Early that morning, someone threw aside the thatched curtains[which served as a door] and rushed inside. A flushed Sango and Miroku burst into the hut, panting heavily. Raven bolted up, and ran over to her two friends.  
"What's wrong you two?" They clutched their stomachs, and sucked in big breaths of air. Kaede was out on her daily rounds, so she and Shippo, who was currently sleeping, were all alone. It took a few minutes for them to regain themselves.  
  
"R-R-Raven!" Sango cried. "Something bad has happened!" Raven got the urgency and fear in her voice and eyes.  
"What?"  
"Someone has been kidnapped!"  
"Oh my god! That's terrible! Who was it?"  
"A little village girl! Guess who they think the person is?" It took her a while to gather her thoughts.  
"Inuyasha." Miroku nodded.  
"They're going into the forest right now to get him! He'll be locked up most likely, and he won't hurt the humans with that sword of his." [Understand? Because Inuyasha won't take advantage of the human's weakness with his power!]  
"I've got to find him!" Raven was too worried to cry, and all thoughts of their little "moment" vanished.  
"We're coming with you!"  
"No.I'd rather do it alone!"  
"Alright, but be careful!" She nodded, looking around for anything that might help her. A bow and arrow. Kaede wouldn't mind, and Raven was pretty good.  
  
"Be back soon!" She thrust the door outside and sprinted for their waterfall. ~I just can't let them get Inuyasha! I couldn't live with myself! Please be there, please forgive me for kissing you and listen to me!~ Now she understood why Sango and Miroku were out of breath, the air was moist and humid and the sun glared over head, the trees not wanting to give forth their shade.  
  
Gasping for air, she stumbled to Inuyasha's tree, but he wasn't there.  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled. "Please." Where was he? Suddenly she hear the padding off feet. "Inuyasha?" But it wasn't him, it was a hoard of angry villagers.  
  
* * *  
  
"There!" a rather fat, bald guy yelled, wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve. "That girl! She hangs around with that demon!"  
"Where is he?" an slim, angry man demanded. "He stole my niece!"  
"You got it all wrong! Inuyasha would never do that, he's really nice, he's my friend!"  
"She's lying! We know you have connections with that mangy mutt!" A man swung his lit torch in her direction. She winced. Inuyasha wasn't there to save her. She suddenly remembered the arrows that laid forgotten in her palm and the bow that was slung over her shoulder. Raven quickly fitted one into the bow and growled.  
"INUYASHA IS NOT A KIDNAPPER!"  
"What's she doing!"  
"Her mind has been poisoned by that hanyou!" someone yelped.  
"I HAVE NOT BEEN POISONED AND YOU'D BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!" Suddenly, cracking laughter filled up the silence.  
"Look at `er trembling` hands, she won't shoot!" Anger of such an intensity ran through her and she pulled back the string. [OK, I know how to shoot arrows, I'm into archery! Tee hee, though I'm not very good at aiming yet. I've only been at it for two days. Anyways.] How ~dare~ they accuse Inuyasha of such a thing, how ~dare~ they. She wasn't shooting to kill, she was only shooting to scare.  
"You'd better stand back!"  
"SHE WON'T SHOOT!" cackled the young man with smooth black hair.  
  
She aimed at the man's shoulder, gulped in some of the stagnant air and released the arrow. BAM!  
  
* * *  
  
The man who had been jeering her was.not dead. She had pinned him to the tree he stood in front of by the loose cloth that covered his shoulder. [In other words, he was wearing baggy sleeves and she shot the arrow at one of them to imprison him].  
"HEY! She shot me! Get me down!" he yapped, face paling. The villagers backed up.  
"We didn't mean anything by it, miss!" one said. He was thinking: ~Whoa! She has to be pretty strong to do that, I don't want the next arrow piercing my heart!~  
"Yes we did!" one bold villager yelled. "Get her!" They left the poor[yeah right!] pinned man on the tree and charged at her. They were swarming at all directions, except from behind, so that if she attempted to pin another and missed, she could kill someone and that was a burden she didn't want to have to bear!  
  
Biting her lip so hard it bled, she slung her bow over her shoulder and dashed from the waterfall clearing and into the woods. ~If I dart all around, maybe they won't be able to find me and I'll get Inuyasha in time!~ Right then she didn't care if her lungs were dry and protesting for air. Right then she didn't care that her legs were sore and she was in danger. All she could think about was that Inuyasha was out there someone, and if he was found, he would be imprisoned for life.  
  
Raven ignored the branches slashing at her cheeks, and continued to leap and stumble over logs, rush around boulders, and climb uphill. When she thought she could run no more she thought she saw a flash a red. Maybe she was about to faint. How long had she been running? An hour maybe, at first she was running like a rabbit being pursed by a hungry wolf, then she was jogging, then she was limping from a pulled muscle. Everything in her body hurt, the world was going blurry, and her head pounded. Was she almost dead? Raven hadn't heard a peep from the villagers since, maybe they had lost her trail and gave up. Not a chance.  
  
Everyone ounce of strength left her body and she started to fall, but was caught by a certain someone. She looked up into golden eyes.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"What's wrong Raven?" he asked, sweeping her glistening black locks from her weary face.  
"Been.running forever! Village after.kidnap girl.need go to hut." With those words she fainted against his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, she woke up. She was still in Inuyasha's arms, but was too weary to blush. Who was in there with her? She heard voices. Sango. Miroku. Kaede. Shippo.  
  
"Mmm.what happened?"  
"You fainted, you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." She struggled to get up.  
"Please child, you ~must~ tell us what happened!" Kaede's worn, cracked voice alerted her.  
"I went to find Inuyasha, to warn him. But I found the villagers instead. They were threatening, insulting. I lost control of my anger, I shot someone with an arrow." Everyone gasped except for Inuyasha who just goggled at her in amazement.  
"No, I didn't kill him, I just pinned him to a tree by his sleeve."  
"With ~one~ arrow?"  
"Yeah. I only wanted to scare them, honest, so I could find Inuyasha, but.but.they got mad and chased me forever. I was running for what seemed like hours and all I remember is finding him and everything turning black."  
  
"They will find us Lady Kaede," Miroku said immediately, eyes wide with concern.  
"What we need is a diversion," Sango muttered as Raven's glance fell on Shippo.  
"Shippo.could you do everyone a favor?" Everyone got her idea and frowned slightly. "I know it's dangerous, but if he were only to lead everyone away from us, change into a bird or something and fly away, that would give us a few extra hours to go down to the village and scout for clues. Then we could clear Inuyasha's name!" Miroku and Kaede were conversing amongst themselves, while Sango stroked Shippo who talked to a strange cat with two tails named Kirara[to me on the dubbed anime version, it sounds like Kilala, but to spare being picked on.]  
  
"So, are you up to it?" He bobbed his head up in down, eyes lit in excitement. "You know what to do?"  
"Yeah! Change into Inu, find the villagers, lead them away, change into a bird, and fly back here." Raven, who had wriggled out of Inuyasha's grasp opened her arms and cuddled Shippo, tears dropping into his fur.  
"I don't want to put you into danger like this, but unless we do something quick, who knows what'll happen? I know I'm being selfish, but I don't think they know about you Shippo, everyone knows Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and me." Raven put on a weary smile. "I'm sorry for being so self- centered everyone."  
"You're not," came a gentle voice. She smiled at the talker who turned out to be Inuyasha. "It's a good plan."  
  
"So, everyone ready!" Sango cried, startling everyone. This was her idea of a pep talk. "We can do this!" She made her hand into a fist and grinned. Everyone nodded. Shippo looked closely at Inuyasha for a while and dissolved into his cloud of smoke, emerging into the spitting image of the dog hanyou. Two Inuyashas looked at one another, sitting doggy style[That's one of my fav Inu poses, it's so cute!] confused.  
"Wow Shippo, that's really good, except." She pointed to his tail poking out.  
"I can't help that!" he protested.  
"That makes me look stupid!" Raven gave him a warning glance and smiled at Inu Number 2.  
"But you still look OK Shippo, so are you ready?" He nodded and scuttled out of the door. Raven waved sadly, watching as her little baby ran off.  
  
"I really feel like a bad parent," she confessed, trying to control her sobbing to a minimum. "He is only a baby after all."  
"It's OK." A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder.  
* * *  
  
As Shippo was out toiling with the angered villagers and Raven moped around, feeling helpless, Inuyasha thought up ways to talk to her. But what could he say? Nice day we're having? No that wouldn't be it! Sending Shippo out into the wilderness to drive a wild mob away from him so they could go investigate in the village hardly classified as "nice." It was too late for friendly greetings of hello and such. Besides, with Kaede, Miroku, and Sango around he felt if even possible more embarrassed and upset as Raven kept casting him sad looks.  
  
Finally, when she had just about worn holes in the floor, Shippo returned as a beautiful, glistening black raven[a bird that is]. It reminded everyone of the young woman's pretty hair. He popped back into his normal state and Raven cradled him in her arms.  
"Hey, I'm OK!"  
"I'm so happy!" Tears of joy streamed down her face. "Where did you lead them?"  
"Near the beach, but don't worry, I didn't sense any threatening demons in the area." Kaede nodded.  
"You four go and look around for clues and I'll keep Shippo here with me, you'd better take Kirara with you just in case." Everyone nodded and went about these tasks. Raven grabbed the bow and arrows that Kaede had graciously given her, Sango readied her boomerang, and Inuyasha lightly touched his sword.  
  
They crept through the woods silently, Inuyasha's furry little ears and sharp nose alert. Raven resisted the urge to pet him-he looked so cute with his nose and ears twitching like that-and focused on their mission. Soon they arrived at the hill that led down to the village. Miroku gave out commands.  
"Raven and Inu, keep low. Everyone around here knows that you're.linked." They avoided each others gaze and blushed a faint shade of pink. "Sango and I are pretty clean, though we have been known to take his side when he was blamed." He patted the dog demon's shoulder.  
  
The little town was basically desolate. All the children were inside, fiercely protected by their mothers. Mr. Aru was there, sweeping his shop, but if they alerted him, he would make a big fuss and give them away, by his loud mouth. Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed and growled deep in his throat.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Demon scent," he replied and inhaled deeply. He followed his nose to a small hut with a thatched roof and a cute little garden in front.  
"That's the place were the child was kidnapped," Miroku explained. "Shall we knock?" Everyone nodded.  
"You guys better take cover." He gestured towards Raven and Inuyasha, who scuttled back near the tree line.  
  
Miroku put on a big smile, and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a nice looking woman with big blue eyes glisteny from crying opened the door.  
"What do you want?" her voice was sour.  
"We are trying to track down your kidnapper."  
"Oh don't worry, the village men went out to get Inuyasha! That piece of crap." She broke down into sobs again. "What could we want with dear Myu?"  
"Any clues?" Miroku asked, smile faltering just a bit. She whipped out a piece of silver white hair from her apron.  
"Inuyasha's hair," she explained, pronouncing the first word as if she were choking. "He always leaves it at the scene of the crime."  
"May.may.we look at that?" Sango inquired. The woman nodded eagerly.  
"Yes, please! I don't want this filthy hair in ~my~ house!" She thrust it at them.  
"Thank you for you time!" Miroku bowed and walked from the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha," he began as they made it back to Inuyasha and Raven who were currently arguing.  
"LOOK, I'M NOT SAYING THAT!" she screeched.  
"YEAH YOU WERE!" Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. They could see that they liked each other, but Inuyasha at least, was too stubborn to admit that.  
"Guys!" Miroku hissed, but they paid no heed.  
"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Sango yelled, but covered her mouth quickly. "Sorry."  
"The mother is convinced that ~you~ took her child. This was found at the scene." He presented Inu with the hair.  
"That's not mine!" he declared, after analyzing it for several minutes.  
"I think everyone knows that you idiot. Does it have a scent on it?" Raven cried. He wrinkled his nose.  
"Yeah. It smells awful! It's of the same demon on the town." Suddenly his nose twitched again. "It's leading into the woods! That stinkin` demon is gonna pay for this!"  
  
Everyone followed an eager hanyou into the forest, their hearts beating harshly for now they would find the real perpetrator.  
"The scent is getting stronger!" he informed everyone, who were groaning.  
"Inuyasha!" Raven moaned. "We're tired."  
"Feh!" They growled at each other.  
"Hey, I know!" Sango jabbed a thumb at Kirara, who was currently perched on her shoulder.  
"What's that pipsqueak gonna do?"  
"Kirara!" The cat demon popped off of Sango and landed lightly on the ground. Fire engulfed her and she grew immensely. Finally, the flames that were licking her body died down and Raven gasped. It was the same demon alright put ten times bigger with fire coming out of her paws and tails, and long fangs. Everyone except Inuyasha clamored on her back.  
  
~Just how big is this forest?~ Raven moaned. Kirara was showing no signs of weariness, and neither was Inuyasha. All of the sudden, he stopped abruptly.  
"I smell the villagers and the demon who kidnapped that girl," he informed them. "Be careful, this demon is powerful." Everyone nodded and Kirara seemed to be taking forever to walk.  
  
At last, they winded up near the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone was hugging onto a small, yellow raft, crying as it rained harshly and the waves pounded her. A huge one knocked her off and she struggled to swim, she was nearing shore, but another wave crashed her down onto the rocks where she was knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven shook her head, dismissing it as another one of her bizarre dreams, and looking ahead. They were tangled between large trees. The beach was in view, but it was deserted.  
"Inuyasha, no one's here!" The wind picked up something and carried to him. Not hesitating, he sprinted into the woods again, pursed by Kirara. There were the villagers, weary, sweaty, and tired, surrounding a cave.  
"I say it's his den."  
"The girls bones are probably in there."  
"Don't say that!" someone hissed. "Here father is here!"  
"All of our stuff is probably in there, too."  
"I'd say we go in there and slaughter the beast!"  
"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at them from his position high on a tree. No way he was going to use any of his attacks against them. He wouldn't be responsible for their deaths!  
"It's him!"  
"Come down here you coward!"  
"Shuddup old man!" Inuyasha growled, eyes tapered into angry slits.  
"Inuyasha, stop fighting!"  
"It's that girl, from the beach!"  
"The one who shot Taromaru to that tree!"  
"Come to think of it, he's still up there!"  
"Oops!"  
"Where is my little girl?!" a tall, muscular man demanded, eyes livid, clenching his hands into fists. "What have you done with her!"  
"Nothing, I didn't steal her," he answered casually.  
"LIES! That mutt deceives us!"  
  
There was some clattering in the cave. Everyone tensed. Someone with silver white hair and a skinny form stumbled from the cave.  
"YURAI!" Raven yelled. "The demon kidnapped you, too?" She nodded meekly.  
"I was so scared." Tears collected at the corners of her eyes. "The demon hurt me!"  
"Who was it?"  
"Him!" She pointed up to Inuyasha, who scowled down at her. Why couldn't he pick up her scent? Was she somehow hiding? The demon's scent had stopped abruptly once he neared the den, and only the villager's remained. Was it possible.  
"Yurai, please, he wouldn't do such a thing!" Why was she still in the demon's cave? Shadows covered most of her body, except for those gleaming tresses.  
"Yes he would!" The wind picked up and ran to Inuyasha's nose.  
"RAVEN LOOK OUT, SHE'S A DEMON!"  
"What?" She looked up puzzled at him. "Inuyasha, don't be stupid just because she accused you! She's old!" Yurai nodded.  
"Won't you come to me, dear?" Raven obediently walked up to her, letting the old woman lean on her shoulder for support. Suddenly Kirara growled, and hissed, baring her foot long fangs.  
"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked, petting the demon's head. She suddenly tensed. The old woman ~was~ a demon! She could sense the evil spirit in her.  
"RAVEN LOOK OUT! SHE IS A DEMON!" She gasped and watched as she walked into the shadows. This was the first time anyone had seen her in light.  
  
Yurai looked similar to Inuyasha. Her eyes were amber, but cold and filled with hatred, her hair was long, silver white, and scraggly, it touched the ground. she had pointy ears, long, vicious claws on each one of her fingers, and two identical purple stripes lining each side of her face.  
"Y-Y-Yurai?" Raven sputtered, scrambling away from her. "You're a demon?"  
"No use denying it now!" Her voice was now cold and devoid of emotion. "You should have listened to dog boy over there." Now her gaze traveled towards the villagers.  
"Stupid humans, falling for my traps. So easy are you to deceive. Thinking that innocent Inuyasha stole your stuff, took that pathetic excuse for a girl!" Raven was fumbling with her bow and arrow. For some reason, she couldn't shoot the old woman. She know she should kill her now, while she was in clear view, but she had been kind to her. ~RAVEN SHOOT!~ Closing one eye she unleashed an arrow, but Yurai grabbed it and it dissolved in her grasp.  
"Stupid human arrow, you think you can kill me?" Suddenly, a loud voice filled the area.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" It was Inuyasha's voice, and some kind of yellow blades flew towards Yurkai, but she easily dodged out of the way.  
"Stupid half breed."  
"Why did you frame Inuyasha?" Raven yelled, loading up another arrow. No way she was going to give up the easily! Kirara, Miroku, and Sango were by them in a flash. She shot, but missed horribly.  
"I can't use my wind tunnel now!" he cried, looking at his right hand, covered with cloth and beads. "It was injured from my last battle."  
"Because, his father killed my mate while we attempted to annihilate this village!" Yurai hissed, flexing her claws. "But he died before I got a chance to return the deed, so I set out leaving clues for Inuyasha, setting him up so that one day, we could have a true battle. Stupid half breed took many months to figure it out, when I was right there, under his nose, in the village. Doesn't look like much of an opponent, though." Inuyasha attempted another attack, but she dodged again.  
  
"Let's see what you do with this!" Yurai's clothes started to dissolve and her body began to quiver. There were three brilliant flashes of white light and a quite a creature stood before them.  
  
She was pure white with gleaming red eyes, huge talons, and rippling white waves flowing around her body. Yurai easily topped the trees, knocking some over in her wake. Kirara grabbed Raven and Inuyasha, and tossed them on her back, flew away as a couple of trees came towards them. The villagers, who lay forgotten in a corner ran back towards the town, like the cowards they were.  
  
Sango who was in front, ordered Kirara to fly closer, and sent her boomerang hurtling towards the beast, who swished it away with her tail.  
"What the hell is that?" Miroku demanded.  
"A dog youkai in it's true form," Inuyasha explained. "SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" He took out his Tetsusaiga and flew off Kirara. Growling, he aimed for Yurai's head, but she turned quickly, locking her huge jaws on his arms. He screamed in pain, and she tossed him to the ground, making him dig up a big hole.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Raven yelled. "You'll pay for that!" She closed her right eye, pulled back the arrow with the two fingers from her right hand and released. THUD.  
  
"Yes!" Her arrow had hit the target, but only a small trickle of blood oozed from the wood. Yurai turned towards her, eyes narrowed in anger.  
"KIRARA!" The cat quickly soared up higher, so the demon couldn't touch them.  
"I've got to get my weapon somehow," Sango muttered to herself. It was near Inuyasha who was unmoving. Raven took in a deep breath and began thinking as the dog swiped uselessly under them.  
"If she drops us down and keeps Yurai busy, I could wake up Inuyasha and you could get your weapon!" Sango nodded.  
"You hear that?" Her words were directed towards Kirara. She growled in response, and dove down towards the ground, as Miroku, Sango, and Raven jumped off, then rose back up and dodged Yurai's bites. Sango gathered her boomerang.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, cradling his head in her lap. "Wake up, please!" She didn't care that she was covered in his blood or that Yurai could get them any moment. His eyelids fluttered.  
"That's it, come on!" Inuyasha struggled to get up, and she let him lean on her so he could stand.  
"Kirara is not going to keep her busy for long," Miroku informed them. Everyone nodded.  
"I know."  
"Raven, shoot an arrow at her." The demon was a good hundred yards from them. "If I bring you closer, can you do it?"  
"I think so."  
"Good."  
"You got a plan?" He nodded.  
"Get on." So not to alert her attention, Inuyasha slunk towards her.  
  
Kirara was in a bad spot. As she was whisking before Yurai's nose, the old youkai snapped at her leg, and she yelped. She fell to the ground hard. Sango muffled her yells with her hand. Raven winced.  
"Our time is running out." She nodded, gathering up her arrow. It was her last one. They were almost on Yurai now.  
"Shoot for the head." She rose the bow up, doing her trademark closed eye, aimed, and fired. Everyone waited and watched breathlessly. If she missed...  
  
BAM! It collided with Yurai's neck and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but more blood flowed from her wound. Inuyasha dumped Raven off, and just as he planned, she turned towards them, running quickly, making the trees quiver.  
  
When she was almost on him, Inuyasha leapt towards her.  
"TETSUSUIGA!" SPLAT! His sword was rammed through her chest. She stopped moving, blood spilling from her mouth. With a final yowl, Yurai dissolved into a ray of black light which slithered into the ground. Inuyasha fell and landed lightly, leaning on his sword for support.  
  
Raven immediately rushed into the cave. A little girl, about five years of age, with dark brown hair tied into two high ponytails lay on the ground, sleeping peacefully. She gently shook the girl who woke with a start.  
"Oh, don't worry! I won't hurt you. Do you want us to take you home?" The girl sniffled into Raven's dress, and cried, "YES! I MISS MOMMY!" She walked out of the cave, with Myu in her arms.  
"Miroku, do you mind taking her home?" The monk nodded, taking the burden from Raven and tickled her until she started laughing.  
"I know your mom misses you!" they heard him tell a giggling girl. Everyone, except Inuyasha smiled. They were all happy that the girl was unharmed.  
  
Sango then rushed over to her friend, stroking her furry head. It whined and transformed into it's tiny version and Sango picked her up.  
"I think we should go get these two patched up." Sword sheathed, Inuyasha leant on Raven as he limped. One of his arms was bitten through, he was bleeding heavily through the wounds he have gotten from slamming into the ground, and his leg had been twisted painfully at an odd angle. Now was the time to fess up to Raven, but the blinding pain was currently occupying him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Raven helped tend the wounded. Kirara's leg was going to be fine, but she had to stay off of it and quit fighting for a while. Apparently, she wasn't making a fuss. Inuyasha was the problem. He claimed he could heal on his own, he didn't need any stupid medicine or bandages and he should be out fighting. But Raven always pushed him back on his pillow, and rubbed his ears until he went to sleep, purring. Even Shippo was suffering from minor wounds. A few scratches here and there, but he could keep on his feet.  
  
A few days later, Inuyasha was up and about again, being grumpier than usual. Raven still avoided his gaze, and he was still cooking up ways to confess his feelings to her.  
  
They decided to go into town together, the whole gang: Sango, Miroku, Raven, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara.  
"Inuyasha, do you know why Yurai always left her hair at the scene?" Raven asked innocently as they edged through the forest.  
"She wanted to leave clues, remember. Besides-" He blushed. "It's a dog demon's shedding season." He tugged at his hair and showed her a gleaming white lock and tossed it uselessly behind him. Raven smiled up at him, making his heart flutter.  
  
Before they could get anywhere, the leader[I don't know what the call mayors in villages] of the village stopped them.  
"The whole town wants to apologize to you, Inuyasha. We are most sorry about the confusion, and we really appreciate you killing that demon. Please forgive us." He actually bowed to him. All he managed was a "hmpf", but Raven said he did. Right then, everyone spilled out of their homes, greeting the band of heroes and heroines. Inuyasha never felt warmer. ~So this is what being accepted feels like~ he thought.  
  
There was a light tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see Myu, brown eyes bright, smiling at him.  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha couldn't resist the girl's warm grin.  
"You're welcome little one." Raven "awed" when she saw the little girl hugging one confused hanyou.  
  
"See Inuyasha, you're not so bad after all," she whispered.  
  
~*Whoa! That was the longest chapter so far in this story! I know the battle part was MAJOR sucky. I'm not good at that stuff, leave that to Rumiko Takahashi! If any parts confused you, or didn't make sense, don't hesitate to alert me, and I'll rewrite the chapter. ANYWAY, the next chapter is mostly about Raven, and how bits of her past are revealed. It starts getting a lot darker as she finds out who and what she REALLY is! There is a lot of bloodshed, violence, and a whole lotta cursing in those chapters, so I'll put up warnings. Um.Oh, I almost forgot: REVIEW! Muwahaha! I love evil laughter. Well, stay wit me for chapter twelve: * An Unexpected Guest in the Sengoku Jiadi * 


	11. An Unexpected Guest in the Sengoku Jiadi

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * If you don't know by not that I DO NOT own Inuyasha  
you're retarded.  
  
Notes: In this chapter, Raven finds out more about her past! I bet  
everyone's been waiting for this and the next few chapters!  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
An Unexpected Guest in the Sengoku Jiadi  
  
The gang milled around the beach that day, bored to no end. Raven was at work, Shippo was playing with Kirara, Miroku was feeling up and teasing Sango, and Inuyasha was dying of boredom since Raven wasn't there.  
  
A few hours later she returned, and sat right down next to Inuyasha.  
"How're you do Inuyasha?" she asked with a grin.  
"Nothin," he growled. "Look, I have something to tell you. I--"  
"HEY!" she suddenly cried, making his ears ring with pain. "SOMEONE'S OUT THERE!" Everyone turned towards the foamy, crystal clear sea. Something dark blue dotted the horizon.  
"What is that?"  
"A raft of some sort?"  
"Could be."  
"Should we go and investigate?"  
"No!"  
"Just wait till it comes to us!"  
  
The raft gently bumped against the shore, and Raven scrambled next to it, almost falling in her haste.  
"Oh my god! There's a body!"  
"Is.Is he ~dead~?"  
"I'm not a doctor!" The man moaned and rolled to his side.  
"Inuyasha, carry him to Kaede's hut!" After much begging and whining, he hoisted the guy on his back and walked back through the forest.  
* * *  
  
It was a few more days before the man moved at all. He had a practically fatal wound across his chest and various fractured limbs.  
"Sir, are you awake?"  
"Yes." He voice was nothing more than a faint whisper.  
"What's your name, and where did you come from?"  
"Agent Nine, came from.America. Who are you?" Raven crawled up closer to Agent Nine. He was pale and sweaty, with his dark hair plastered to his face.  
"Raven."  
"Mmmm." He opened his eyes and stared at her in shock.  
"Could it be! Is it really you?" She looked at him quizzically, until he rolled over, and bowed to her.  
"Sir.Agent Nine, you shouldn't be moving in your condition! And what do you mean?"  
"You're bosses'.daughter. Looking to find you in plane, got in storm, crashed, ended on raft.found." He groaned in pain. "Haven't much longer to live. I have to send the message!"  
"What message? Who am I? Who's my father?" Agent Nine rolled back over onto his thatched mat and delved deep in his pocket, pulling out a type of jet black thingy with a small antenna sticking from the top, and he quickly tapped in a number.  
"Agent Fifteen, this is Agent Nine. Found bosses daughter, not much time until they get her.She's in Shikon Sea.west of the Cays. Get her before it's too late." He turned it off and stared at Raven, pain evident in his eyes.  
  
"What did you mean?" Her heart was racing. This man knew who she was! All of her questions would be answered! She could go home!  
"You really d-don't know, do you? You're name is Kagome, Agent One, in training. You're father is Naraku. They will come for you, but don't let them! Defend yourself. They will hold you hostage just like before."  
"Who is ~they~?" But soft snores were coming from the man. All of this new information was sinking in. She ~did~ have a life! An exciting one at that! They must be the bad guys, and Agent Nine came to warn her! They held her hostage! Anger ran through her, but she was much to excited to worry about all that. She knew who she was! But parts were still unclear. What was her profession? What was her father, Naraku, that he was some kind of boss? Where they Agents working for the good guys? These questions danced in her head like jumpy flames. [As you can see, she is very naïve]  
  
Raven.I mean Kagome, wouldn't tell her friends until everything was clear, and she fell asleep, a happy grin on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke early in the afternoon that day. No one was around, not even Agent Nine. Was he feeling better? Was he healed enough that he could be walking around? No! Impossible! Only Inuyasha could heal with that speed. Quickly, she shrugged out of her sleeping gown and into her working dress, which was getting a little frayed at the edges. She bumped into Kaede outside in her haste and mumbled an apology.  
"Where is Age-I mean, the stranger?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kaede turned sad old eyes to the eager teen.  
"I'm sorry, Raven, he passed away in the night. Those wounds were too much for him to stand, but he seemed so much better last night." She shook her head and looked at Kagome's tear filled eyes.  
"NO! He can't be dead, I mean."  
"It's not your fault, child." She knew it was vain, and inconsiderate, and selfish, but now how was she supposed to figure out her past?  
"Where.where did they take the body?"  
"Near the graveyard to be burned." She felt something icy cold hit the pit of her stomach. "Would you like to."  
"No thanks, but I'll visit the grave later." Kagome chewed her lip in frustration and distress. Kagome: Agent One. That named played in her head over and over again. "Where are the others?"  
"At your 'secret' little place." She nodded and walked slowly through the woods.  
  
Inuyasha was in a different tree this time, Shippo and Kirara swimming the stream, and Miroku was laying on the ground, a red handprint on his cheek, Sango standing over him, breathing fire.  
"Guys," everyone diverted their attention to her and she suddenly felt self-conscious. "I've got something to tell you."  
  
* * *  
When she was done, all of them stared at her opened mouthed[except for Kirara of course]  
"Your real name is Ka.go.me?"  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Are you sure Agent Nine was a good guy and it wasn't just some well thought out plan? For all we know, he could be plotting your murder right now!"  
"I am not positive, but They-the people who he talked about-kept me hostage! I have had a vague dream about that a long time ago and dismissed it and he will not plot my murder.he is dead."  
"Oh."  
"What do you remember about the dream?"  
"Not much." All eyes were on her. "All I remember is that I was tied to a chair with ropes that were cutting in my skin and I was bleeding. There was lots of blood everywhere. That's all." She gulped and looked at her friends. Was it possible that she was a bad guy? ~Nay, I mean, I have lots of friends and.~  
"Are you OK?" Inuyasha's voice broke into her thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Is it possible that you ~are~ captured by the bad guys and your Agents or whatever came to get you and there was a big battle?" Sango asked.  
"Very likely." Miroku still had skepticism around the corners of his deep eyes, but gave her a smile. "But we still have full trust in you R- Kagome, no matter who are what you are." A tear threatened to trickle down her cheek, but she dabbed it away. She had such good friends!  
  
"I think I should hold an investigation, you know, so I can get this all figured out."  
"Maybe you should take a break, I mean, this has to be weighing pretty heavy on your mind." Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't like to lie to her friends, but the wanting to figure out what had happened to her was like a persistent itch that wouldn't go away. Inuyasha, who had been particularly quiet throughout the discussion offered her a ride home, and she quickly accepted.  
  
Though it was late afternoon, she felt like a quick nap. When Kagome woke up, it was early evening.  
"I think I'll have to have a talk with old Kaede."  
  
~*End of another sucky chapter. I really had no idea on how to write this chapter, but I know it needs definite improvement. I am open to your suggestions[like on Kagome's reactions, thoughts, ect.] just send in reviews! Well, the next chapter is ultra short, but is followed by a semi- long chapter in which Kagome finds out what she really is: a good guy or a bad guy. But I won't write it unless I get at least 40 reviews. Isn't that evil? Adios until next time*~ 


	12. It All Starts With Something Small

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
It's All Starts With Something Small  
  
~*Yay! I finally decided to update!*~  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up?  
  
WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede took her sweet time getting into the house. But once she sat down, and got comfortable, Kagome bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Kaede, what I wearing?" Confusion was clearly evident on her face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I mean, what was I wearing when I came here?" There was a brief display of fear in her eye.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back?"  
  
"Go. . .back?"  
  
"I am no sure that you really wish to find out these things, Ka. . .go. . .me." She was getting desperate, so she clasped her hands together and screwed up big puppy eyes.  
  
"PLEASE Kaede! Please, this might hold the secret to my past!"  
  
"Aye, very well then." The old woman stood, and shuffled around the hut, and dumped a pile of clothes into her lap. She could barely make them out, but she managed with the small sliver of moonlight that crept through the window.  
  
The clothing was jet black, and skin tight. There was some sort of bracelet with the code A-1-N on it. There was a small, leather backpack and Kagome opened the flap and delved inside. The first thing she pulled out was a small, velvet black scrunchie. She shrugged. Not too unusual. Then, she felt the cool, hard cover of a book. Kagome pulled it out, and inspected the water-dried pages. She'd have to read it in the morning.  
  
There was only one thing left inside. Kagome tugged it out. It was extremely small, and it had many notches and slits, and roughly guessed it was about five inches in size.  
  
"What is that?" Kaede asked worriedly. After running her fingers across it one more time, she gasped in realization. "Kagome?"  
  
"It's a gun."  
  
~*DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! I am so glad that I updated even though this chapter was short! Sorry for the cliffie! Remember to review and you'll get a good chapter that explains everything. Then, some really good stuff is going to happen! Later Days!*~ 


	13. The Black Book and a Disturbing Transfor...

An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
The Black Book and a Disturbing Transformation  
  
~*~  
  
There was a long pause, until Kaede's shaky voice broke it.  
  
"What is a gun?" she asked. Kagome ignored her. The only coherent thought was that she knew what a gun WAS *and* she HAD one, which was bad. How was she supposed to figure all of this out? Suddenly, she got an idea. The book!  
  
She picked it up again, and opened it up, squinting by the light of the moon.  
  
ENTRY ONE:  
  
Dad made me start this journal. He said he would give me something to do. Well, today I started my training. First I am supposed to learn martial arts and fighting techniques then I will learn how to work weapons. Sometimes I'm glad that I am the daughter of someone like him. I get to do stuff other kids can only dream about. I wonder when I'll get to kill.  
  
ENTRY TWELVE:  
  
I cut myself with a knife today. That why I have that little scar on my jaw. (Kagome traced her jawline with tentative fingers, feeling a small, barely detectable lump hidden there) Dad was mad at me, said I'd never become a real assassin. I'll show him. Once I get my first job, then he'll see how wrong he was. Everyone else thinks I'm good. All I need to know now is how to handle a gun - I'm gonna get my own soon - then I can go out on my own personalized training course.  
  
ENTRY TWENTY:  
  
I finished the course today. I got a good score and I reckon Dad is dumbfounded. That's what the asshole gets for looking down on me. I like training to kill and it's getting closer to my first mission.  
  
ENTRY FOURTY:  
  
Dad gave me my mission. I am supposed to kill a FBI agent who found out about us and is supposed to blab all of our secrets to the press in a month, but we have to make sure he is annihilated by then. I am gonna sneak in, shoot him, and get it over with. Hopefully I won't get caught. Dad said I should do it alone, and call for backup if I get into trouble.  
  
ENRTY FOURTY FIVE:  
  
It's the day before my mission. I am excited. I am going to do the plan I made, no one else's, then maybe I'll get proper respect around here.  
  
That was her last entry. Kagome stared in shock at the book, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. She was an ASSASSIN? TO KILL PEOPLE! That was her exciting past? She was trained to steal someone's life! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! It couldn't be it, everything was going so well. But what happened? Did she actually kill someone? She closed her eyes, and a flashback came to her.  
  
[Note, I am not writing this in flashback version, merely a recap of what happened and why she washed up on a beach]  
  
***  
  
Kagome got to drive her Harley Davidson to the guy's mansion. According to his files and her Dad, he was a pretty laid back man, with low security and was slightly touched in the head. She had on her favorite, sporty backpack, equipped with a small, five inch gun, her diary, a scrunchie to pull back her hair, and a knife, which was hidden in a tiny compartment. Her dad had been proud and hugged her when she kicked up the kickstand and revved up her bike. He had given her a small walkie talkie and a cell phone in case she needed backup.  
  
She had been driving down the road, happily, trying to keep her mind on her mission. Sherman wouldn't know what hit him. If her gun wasn't inaccessible, she still had her knife and herself, and she knew the weak spots in the human body.  
  
Finally, Kagome arrived in front of an old Victorian style mansion by the sea. In fact, he had a whole entire beach to himself. She parked her bike in front of the house, and she ran quickly, knee high black boots clicking against the cement. The door was unlocked. Unsuspicious, she grabbed her gun, twirled the doorknob, and went in. She made sure she was quiet, and the creaking of wooden planks behind her made her jump.  
  
"Looking for me?" It was Sherman, standing behind her. She whirled and growled, taking in his thin, wiry form kissed by silvery moonlight.  
  
"You," she breathed, eyes narrowing. Now her gun was aimed at his chest.  
  
"You must have thought you got me, when you looked me up, my files I mean. I am, smarter than your average man, and you, my girl, were trying to take me out of the picture, am I correct? You'll find that with the push of this button, you will get overrun with FBI agents, and your father's business will be in shambles. I'll get paid billions."  
  
"Not if I have a say in it, you stinking piece of scum! As soon as I pull this damn trigger-" To her surprise, he chuckled softly.  
  
"Do not think I am not armed. In fact, I have thought out of your demise for quite some time. I knew that you would be coming soon. And," he continued, voice dripping with malice. "If I have my way, when Naraku comes by, he'll find your mangled body on the ground, courtesy of Radar." Before she could do anything, a huge, shaggy figure charged for her, ripping into her leg. There was a cry of pain.  
  
Kagome regained consciousness. She was bound to a chair with thick ropes and her backpack lay uselessly at her feet. Sherman stood, smiling at her, a huge, bear-like dog growling at her, also.  
  
"You never had a chance, with the mere push of this button," he indicated to a small cell phone. "You'll get a life sentence for attempted murder."  
  
"Didn't you already say that?" she spat.  
  
"Well, I need to stay awake, and grab a cup of coffee. Then the fun will begin. Radar, keep an eye on her." Kagome glared at the dog. It glared back. She found that her legs were free, and lifted the strap of her backpack with her foot, and her small cell fell out. Smiling, Kagome pressed the button with the heel of her shoe.  
  
*&*&  
  
There was blood everywhere. Her father's people and the FBI arrived at the same time and a battle raged on. Violent gunshots, screams of pain, the thumping of bodies, and the occasional whimpers of Radar who hide under the stairs.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. A man, Agent Twenty, she guessed by his sandy colored hair, crawled up to her, clutching a large gnash in his stomach.  
  
"Kagome. . .You must leave this place. Leave, and don't come back. This may be the end for us. Just run free and don't look back," he spluttered, grabbing a large knife from his pocket, beginning to hack at the ropes.  
  
"But what about you and your injuries?" she asked.  
  
"I won't live. Many of us will die. Naraku only cares about your safety. Find a way to escape, please. . .for us. . ." Kagome willed herself not to cry. She hadn't for years, and just bit her lip, and nodded fiercely, as the last of her ropes fell.  
  
"Arigato," she mumbled, and was about to sneak off in the thick of things when Sherman's whiny voice rang out.  
  
"THERE SHE IS BOYS! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" There were strangled cries and Kagome turned to see at least twenty five men rushing for her. The doors were blocked. The only way out was through the window and they were several stories in the air. She didn't want to die, so she scooped up her back, ran to the window, broke it and jumped out, cutting herself in the process. Then, she fell into the roaring waves.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome woke, to find herself floating in the ocean. It was dark outside. She was hungry. Lost. Scared. And in pain. There was a flashing light and she screamed frantically, ignoring how cracked her voice sounded, flailing her arms, hoping for them to notice her. No, they didn't, but there was a yell.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YAPPEI! NOW WE ARE LOOSING OUR BEST RAFT!" Kagome silently thanked the man, as the yellow, bobbing raft floated out to her, and she meekly scrambled aboard.  
  
*~*  
  
It was dark again. She had slept through the entire day once more. It was the stinging rain that had bought her around. Her little raft was tossed around easily, and eventually, she was flung from it, into the frothy waves. Kagome struggled to swim, but another furious wave bought her up into the air, crashing her onto the shore, where she lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Kagome just started blankly into space for a moment, everything, every memory of her past sinking in. She felt an indescribable amount of fear, but no more tears leaked from her eyes. She felt her new self - the kind, generous self and all of her recent memories - dissolving in a whirl of faint light, and her eyes narrowed, and grew hard. Kagome stripped herself of her dress, and rammed on her tight clothing, and black boots, tying her hair into a low ponytail, and gathering up all of her supplies except for her gun, which she kept attached to her hip. This was the new Kagome.  
  
"K-Kagome, w-what?"  
  
"Shut the hell up old woman, unless you want to taste bullets," she purred in a venomous voice, stroking her little gun fondly. Though Kaede didn't know what bullets were, by the way Kagome was acting and was dressed, she knew it wasn't something to look forward to. "Good."  
  
***  
  
Kagome moved stealthily through the forests, almost as silently, as Inuyasha. When, in fact, she met up with him. He was smiling.  
  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you," he said, blushing.  
  
"Save it for hell, dog boy," she growled, taking out her gun and aiming it at him. "Unless you want a few extra holes in your chest."  
  
~*CLIFFHANGER! He won't die guys, but it is getting kinda good, right? Please review and no flames please! Later Days!*~ 


	14. The Dangerous Trap Set By Kagome

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Dangerous Trap Set By Kagome**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.  So you no sue.**

**A/N: The story is finally speeding to the climax! YEAH!  So I will update more frequently and the chapters will get longer and better. ^_^ **

~*~

Inuyasha froze.  What was wrong with _his_ Kagome?  She was dressed differently, she had a dark aura, and she was pointing some type of small metal contraption at him.  Even though he didn't know what it was, he could tell he was in danger.

"K-Kagome?" he mumbled unsurely. 

"Did you hear me?" she repeated, eyes narrowing even more, mouth twisted in a frown.

"Kagome, what's wrong, you...don't you remember me?" he asked.  She shrugged, now sneering.

"Now I suggest that you leave, if you want to live."  Kagome pulled back the trigger.  Who was this guy?  Hell, she didn't even remember where she was.  It was like reverse amnesia.  She got back all of her old memories but lost the ones of this place and all of the recent events.

"But...what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, eyes widening.  Finally, Kagome shrugged, slipping her gun back around her hip.

"Naw, you're not worth the effort.  Dad should be coming soon.  I wonder if I should meet him or tell him about all of you guys.  He'd make a clean job of it, you wouldn't feel a thing."

"W-What?"

"Father smartass, Agent Nine already warned him.  He should be coming soon.  Then I'll be able to go back to America, and get off of this stupid island."  Her gaze traveled to her skin-tight suit.  It fit her snuggly but it had many tatters and holes in it.  "Then maybe I can get a new outfit.  And a gun, I bet this one doesn't even shoot right.  And don't bother following me, I won't be here much longer."  Inuyasha bit his lip.  What had happened to his sweet Kagome?

"Kagome, don't you remember who I am?"  She shook her head.

"And it's best I don't.  You follow me, and I might start getting a temper.  I'll send Dad on this whole island.  Boy, that would be fun," she snickered.  "I would suggest you crawl back up that hole you came from, and let me be."

***

Kagome could hear the choppers coming and she could even see a small speck of them in the horizon.  

"I'll have to remember to hell him Agent Nine died.  A loyal guy if there ever was one," she muttered.  "I wish this had happened earlier.  I kinda missed killing actually, especially since it made Dad so happy.  But that guy earlier, it was unnerving…he acted as if he knew me…and…Oh whatever!  He probably ran off with his tail between his legs!"

***

"I'm telling ya, something is wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Aye, when she pointed that metal thing at me, even though I didn't know what it was, some kind of fear seized my old heart and told me not to bother her."

"What do you suppose happened?" Miroku asked, stroking his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, I gave Kagome some of her old stuff and a glazed look seemed to overcome her eyes, then her aura turned plain evil.  She took all of her stuff with her, talking about getting what was stolen from her, and such."

"Yeah, and she said her father's people are coming and they might all be like Kagome!  They might kill everyone on the whole island," Inuyasha finally figured out.  "Something I won't be responsible for, especially after they just started trusting me."

"I'm worried about Kagome, something's wrong!" Sango cried, petting Shippo who had taken refugee in her arms.

"We need backup.  Something to snap her out of this before she gets us killed and everyone else around."

"But who?  When old Yurai turned out to be a traitor, everyone fled!"

"We need someone loyal."

"Someone strong."

"In strength and…"

"Great numbers."

"Like who?" Inuyasha asked, completely missing the point.

"Some one like Kouga."

"AW!  HELL NO!"

***

The helicopters were significantly closer.  Excitement welled up in Kagome's heart, but she felt the slightest hint of foreboding.  Men in black suits armed with giant guns slipped down ropes that extended from the copters and landed gently on the sparkling tan sand.

"Kagome?" the first one asked.  She nodded dumbly as the man slipped a walkie-talkie from his pocket.  "Boss, we got her.  You coming soon?"  There was some static and the man nodded.

"Where have you been all this time?  We were worried about you A-1-N!"

"Washed up on the island.  Sherman made a clean job of me.  Who won?"

"Us of course!" the second one exclaimed.  "Boss should be coming up soon, you know.  He was worried sick.  Thought he lost one of his best agents."

"Yeah, he says that now," Kagome muttered under her breath.  _Not to mention he lost a daughter as well._

"Look!"  The first one pointed to a huge, jet black helicopter as it skimmed the surface of the water, making small, churning waves underneath it.  It landed with a loud thump on the beach and a man, wearing a tight black leather outfit stumbled out of the door, holding it open for the other man inside.

Kagome held her breath.  This would be the first time she saw her father in months.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she saw the toe of extremely expensive black shoes and finally, a man, a little thick in the upper body with streaming black hair that matched everyone's clothes, with piercing, flaming red eyes and blue eye shadow found his way to her.

"Ah, Kagome.  You wouldn't believe how much we all fretted about you.  I am glad we have found you."  That queasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  No hugs?  No smiles?  He just stood, there, grimly, staring at her.

"Uh…arigato," Kagome replied unsteadily.

"I see you have tried to lead your former life.  It seems that you were laced with amnesia for quite some time.  Are you glad you have your memories back?"  She nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"But something is _missing_.  I can't remember anyone on this island, and this guy, came up to me, insisting that I knew him."

"So you wouldn't care if we annihilated the island?" Naraku asked, in his deep, rich voice, as the wind stirred up his black locks.  "We have spent all of our energy searching for you.  We are itching for slaughter."  _Something doesn't seem right!  Why am I not happy to see him?  I have my memories, I have everything.  My former family, my weapons, action, excitement, adventure.  For some reason I don't want to kill this island!  But I have to.  I don't want to disappoint Dad anymore._

So, Kagome nodded.

"Yes."

***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a large, masculine screech sounded through the forest.  "How **dare** you let evil harm my precious Kagome!"

"What do you expect, fleabag?  I wasn't there, so none of this is my fault!  We just need your help, but if you don't want to…"  Kouga shook his head frantically.

"My pack wouldn't hesitate in aiding one of our own."

"Nani?"

"Kagome is _my_ woman, dog-turd, so…"  He let his pause linger.  "She is one of us."

"**GRRRRRRRR!**" 

"I know, rejection hurts, dog-turd, but I guess a half-breed like you is used to it!"  That struck a nerve and Inuyasha would've launched himself onto Kouga if he hadn't been pulled back by Sango, a transformed Kirara and Shippo, and Miroku.

"Shame that humans can control you, muttface."

"Look, Kouga, Inuyasha, this whole island could be in danger if you keep fighting and decline our plead for help!" Sango said, all business-like.  "Now either we can work together or you can leave."  They both snarled at her, but nodded their heads deftly.

"Now, all you have to do is assemble your pack and we will head out to the beach to stop any chaos that might have started.  If Kagome's people have come back, we have to get her and drive them out of here."

"Consider it done, human."  Kouga tipped back his head, letting out a loud, echoing howl and about 100 more wolves and wolf-demons answered.

"Good, now hopefully you guys all know the plan."

"Yeah."

***

"Naraku, I mean, Dad, there might be some minor intrusions when we try to you know…"

"Wipe out all life."  _Yeah, a great way to make me feel better!_

"Yup, that…are you sure…"

"You could have declined my offer, but now, since the deal was sealed, at my command, my troops will storm the island.  We are equipped with bombs and guns.  Such a primitive island will easily be taken out.  But, I will send you first.  If they are on to us, divert their attention, or finish them off with this."  He snapped his fingers and a man scuttled up to her, handing her a shiny, polished new gun.  Kagome looked at it in awe.

"Wow…arigato, Dad."

"It's nothing," he answered stonily.  "Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

***

Kouga and his pack were irritating Inuyasha already.  They refused to listen to his orders, only Kouga's, and he didn't have an idea about what the hell he was doing.  Sango was flying overhead with Kirara and Miroku sat on a pink-bubble Shippo.  They refused to let him join them, saying that Kouga needed some help.  He wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for his Kagome.  _Gah__!  Why do I keep saying that?  It's not like I claimed her.  Maybe she likes Kouga better now…What the hell am I thinking about that?  I'm gonna save her, not some dimwitted fleabag._

Suddenly, they heard the crashing of branches and a panting Kagome stood in front of them.  Kouga had to refrain himself from jumping her and Inuyasha just on looked carefully. 

"Kagome?"  She walked up, and hugged him deeply.  Inuyasha never though this would occur, but he found himself slightly recoiling from her scent.  She smelt like too much men and death, and he could only pick up a faint hint of her vanilla scent.

"Follow me," she said quietly.

They all complied, not knowing what would happen, but Inuyasha was slightly suspicious.  Hadn't only a moment ago she threatened to take his life by her hands?  Shaking it off he followed, as he got closer and closer to the beach, the smell of death and **many** men increased and invaded his nose.

Kagome sprung from the forest.  The wolf pack and Inuyasha followed, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara floated cautiously overhead.  

Then, everyone saw it.  Swarms and swarms of men in black suits carrying terrifying mini cannons(guns) in their hands.  But, one man caught their attention.  He was bigger than all the rest, his glance made others cower, and his aura was darker that a shadow on a bright day.

"Ah, Kagome, you have done well.  You have brought the rebels straight to us."  She snickered, and turned to them, that wicked, unnerving look alight in her eyes again.

"**Fools**!" she sneered.  "You fell right into my trap."

**Yeah!  I finished the fifteenth chapter!  And I figured out how to add bolds, underlines, and italics to my story so that's why I am overdoing it!  But I am so happy.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter – though you might not like the cliffhanger, and I promise to update soon.  The climax of this story will be short, followed by a long resolution and an epilogue.  Anyway, remember to review.  Later Days! **   


	15. Coming Back To Reality

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past******

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Coming Back To Reality**

**I decided to reward everyone for their reviews with another chapter!  Aren't I just the nicest girl you ever met?**

****

**Audience: *****cough* *cough* NO!**

****

**Moon: **** *sweat-drops***

****

****

**Disclaimer: ****The usual.  Me no own. You no sue.**

****

**A/N:**** This story will be ending shortly.  When Kagome talks, imagine how the people in the Matrix speak.**

***

There was a long silence.  Kouga stood, electric blue eyes wide with shock.  Inuyasha had just frozen.  Shippo whimpered and hid, and Kirara growled furiously.

"Thank you father," Kagome said, piercing the silence with her cold voice.  She bowed.

"How should we dispose of them?" Naraku asked her as all of the men clustered in a straight line behind them.  Kagome shrugged.

"Do whatever you like, just leave him," she replied, pointing towards Inuyasha who was growling.  

"As you wish."  Naraku casually made a gesture which involved the flick of the wrist and the snap of long, pale fingers, and the men sprang into action.  They tackled the wolf pack, tying them with ropes, aiming their guns to their heads.  Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were wrestled from the trees.  But, Kirara wouldn't back down.  She was shot with a mild tranquilizer.

"That'll teach ya!" one scoffed as Sango whimpered, running over to her.

Kagome's eyes showed no hint of emotion as she led Inuyasha into a chopper nearby, kicking a man who was lingering inside in the ocean.  (If the situation wasn't so serious, I woulda fell out laughing!)

"Kagome…how could you do this!  To us…to your _friends_?" Inuyasha growled, fists shaking in rage.  She shrugged again.

"I don't know you.  I only show loyalty to my crew and father.  He should have booted me, once I failed my last mission with Sherman, but I've got a reprieve."

"Sherman?..."

"None of your business."

"So it's just gonna end like this!" Inuyasha yelled.  "You're gonna kill the whole entire island for _fun_ for a _reprieve_?  That's people's lives!  Hell, a few months ago, I wouldn't of hesitated, but when you came you _changed _me.  I never knew what it felt like to be accepted, to be loved.  And now you're gonna throw all of that **away**!"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are referring to.  My old memories are gone.  I read my diary.  That was all I needed.  I must have been some mental case.  To live with such…_poor_ people as you!  Such abnormalities.  You seem to be the only one who doesn't understand."

"What happened to you?"

"Are you a little touched in the head?" Kagome inquired with obvious irritation.  "It was a _dream_!  Now that father has returned, nothing else matters.  I have goals.  I don't know what I poisoned you with when I was that _other _girl, but you've got to step in the present."

"Don't you hear yourself talk?" Inuyasha raged, face turning red with anger.  What happened to his sweet, beautiful, wonderful Kagome?  The whole island would be slaughtered, his friends would be slaughtered if he couldn't find a way to snap her out of this daze.

"I can hear crystal-clear thank you very much."

"This island will be soaked in blood.  Your friend's blood!"

"I haven't got any friends.  I prefer solitude."

"Is this always how you were like?" Inuyasha screeched.  Kagome was making his blood boil.  For some reason, he felt the strong urge to hit her.  He cringed at the thought.  "A cruel, heartless bitch!"

She growled at him, while she stroked a small knife in her sheathe.

"Please refrain from using such language at me!"

"You're a monster.  Worse than a monster," he said quietly.

"I'll call you when I care!"  

_I gotta do something and FAST!  If this keeps on we'll run outta time!  All Naraku has to do is wait for Kagome's signal and…I got it!_

Before Kagome could protest, he leapt at her, drawing her into a bone-crushing huge.  He felt something rip his skin.  Her knife.  Not letting go, he placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her lips to his.  

***

INU

Her lips were cold.  She wasn't responding.  He felt as if he had failed and now that gnash in his stomach was bleeding furiously.  But suddenly she loosened, got warmer, and kissed him back.

***

KAG  
  


She had no idea what she was doing.  All she knew was that her eyes snapped open, and a pair of warm, soft lips were pressed against her own.  She looked a loose strand of silvery hair.  _Inuyasha_.  Smiling, she returned the kiss, moaning softly.

***  
NORMAL

They broke apart.  Their faces were pink.

"Kagome?..." Inuyasha said unsurely.

"_INUYASHA_!" she screamed, flinging herself into his arms, sobbing.  "GOMEN!  GOMEN!"  He stroked her head uncertainly, nuzzling her.

"It's okay, sssssh, everything is gonna be alright.  Please don't cry," Inuyasha cooed, his grip on her increasing.  Finally, her small shoulders stopped trembling and she looked up at him, teary eyed.

"W-What are we going to do?  About the island?  Kirara?  My friends?  Naraku?"

"We'll think of something, but you gotta stay strong, okay?"  He felt her nod in his arms. 

Suddenly, there was rapping on the metal door.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Time's up!  Naraku just sent out the troops!"

**MUWAHAHAHAHA!  CLIFFHANGER.  I know, I'm really evil and this chapter was extra short, but it needed to be so I could have a basis for my other, much longer chapter.  I hope you enjoyed this one and remember to review.  Aloha.**  


	16. The White Wolves

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

****

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The White Wolves**

**A/N:**** This chapter is going to be much longer!  Yay! O.0**

**Disclaimer****: The usual.  Me no own. So you no sue.**

**Notes: ****I feel bad for this story.  It doesn't have that many reviews. *sniff* Not that I'm being petty, but I wish it had a least fifty.  All you have to do is go to the bottom of the page and hit a button.  It's that simple.**

**Now that that's over with…**

~*~

          Kagome would have stood there and gawked had it not been for Inuyasha's painful jab in the ribs.  Wincing, she rubbed them and cleared her throat.

          "Uh…Agent…"  She looked at his badge.  "Fifty, please call the remainder of the men and tell them to stay on the beach, no matter what."  Her voice had taken that icy, metallicy tone again that sent pinpricks up Inuyasha's spine.

          "But Na-I mean Boss said to-"

          "Dad isn't here so I am your commander.  I said _now_!" she hissed, making the man jump and scuttle away.

          "Good job," Inuyasha said, smiling.  Almost blushing at his rare compliment, she nodded.

          "But what are we going to do?  The village is only about ten miles off.  I don't wanna be responsible for all of those deaths-"

          "We'll intercept them," he replied confidently.  "Kouga's pack and me will corner them and kill them.  Then we'll deal with your father."  Kagome gulped.  They were gonna kill about 100 or so men, but still, it was better than the innocent lives of the village and her friends.  She bit her lip until it bled, distractedly licking away the drops of salty blood that spilled from the cut.

          "Okay.  But we have to get the men off of them then set everyone free.  It seems simple enough."  But she didn't know how wrong she was.

          "Agents!" she bellowed, immediately smothering her niceness with that practically monotone voice.  "Leave the prisoners."

          "NANI?"

          "I am the commander here, you'll do what I say, any questions?"  They shook their heads.  "Good.  Now set them free."

          "WHAT THE **HELL** are _you _thinking?"

          "A hell of a lot more than you!" she growled, hands clenching in anger.  "Do what I say, _now_."

          "Bossy bitch," one muttered under their breath as they sliced the ropes with their knifes.  "There, ya happy?"  The wolf pack, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara rubbed their sore muscles.

          "KOUGA!" Kagome called.  "KILL THEM!"   The wolf youkai looked up, raising an eyebrow, as the men rose their guns.  "NOW!"  With the sweep of powerful talons, they crumpled to bloody heaps and his feet.

          "Kagome, I'm so happy that's you're safe!" he exclaimed, hugging her.  She blushed shyly.  

          "Uh…thanks Kouga, you really did a great j-"  She was interrupted by Inuyasha's deep growling. 

          "Paws off, fleabag."

          "Shut the hell up mutt."  Kagome shoved them apart.

          "Stop it!" she cried angrily, stomping her foot.  "We gotta go intercept Naraku and the men _now_ before they kill people!" 

          "Surely you see how irrational this is!" Kouga yelled. "I have ninety, a hundred men tops.  Now think about that bastard…he must have over 500."

          "But you're youkai!"

          "And they're armed," he continued, completely ignoring her.

          "Kagome?" came Sango's timid voice.  "Is that you?"  She turned to she her friend, clutching Hiraikotsu tightly, ready to swing if necessary.

          "Yes.  I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.  All these guns…"  Kagome bit her injured lip, eyes falling down to the dead bodies of the men.

          "It's okay, but right now we gotta stop Naraku!"

          "But WOLF BOY over here is being a total pain in the ass!"

          "Look, if no one else wants to help, I'll do it on my own!" Kagome growled huffily, and stomped off, eagerly pursued by Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara.  Inuyasha and Kouga looked after her before…

          "OI WAIT KAGOME!"

"GET OUT OF THIS DOG-TURD SHE'S MINE!"

"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL!?"

***

          "Naraku, we should be at the village in approximately ten minutes," the small, skinny man clad in black muttered into his silver walkie-talkie.  

          "Okay."

          "Are you sure it was wise to leave Kagome, I mean Agent One, alone with all of those men and her so called friends," the man whispered in a harsh, raspy tone.  His Adam's Apple bobbed crazily.  "She is just a novice after all."

          "She has trained under me all her life.  In ancient martial arts and new technology with guns and grenades.  She has even beaten you in training combat, and that was almost a year ago."

          "But sir…"

          "I rest my case," Naraku muttered, spinning the off dial with a small _click_.  The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk when the forest started to thin, and more sunlight tore through the leafy canopy.  The village was in sight.  "Agent Eleven, aim at the first person who comes out."  The fair haired man nodded, leaning up against a small hill of dirt, poising his gun.  They waited for what seemed like an eternity, when…

          A small girl skipped out of her hut, carrying a bouquet of daises, giggling, and smiling, revealing missing teeth.

          "Fire."  The man clicked back the handle, and before any bullets could fly he was knocked to the ground.  Naraku jumped up, looking around wildly, as a small trickle of black blood ran from the man's forehead.  He was dead.  Naraku murmured a curse under his breath, balling his hand into a fist.  "Dammit.  They're here."

          Inuyasha vigorously rubbed the man's blood onto his robes, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

          "Shoot, now Kagome will have to wash it all over again." 

          "Ah, so the hanyou has arrived."

          "I have a name you know!  Inuyasha!" he growled.

          "How amusing.  Too bad you won't be around much longer," Naraku said, letting out a low, dark snicker.  He clapped his hands together, and Inu's ears twitched as the clicking of rifles filled the air.  Inuyasha was surrounded!  He looked about viciously, amber eyes narrowing into slits, as the men pulled back the triggers.  Suddenly, the howling of wolves reached his ears, and Kouga's back came darting through the trees, and started to whoop some ass.  Then, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came around the bend, panting.

          After about ten minutes of brutal battle, only fifty of Kouga's men survived, and all of Naraku's men were dead.

          "Looks like your time is up!"  He just smirked again, red eyes casually sweeping the area, and he tossed his hand carelessly.

          "Attack," he mumbled, and about two hundred more men popped up from their hiding places, aiming all types of weapons at them. 

          "SH*T!  Why didn't we smell them before?" Kouga cursed violently, spitting on the ground.  Kagome began to sweat.  Would they kill her and her friends, too?  She didn't think she could bear it.  Inuyasha sniffed again.

          "Seems like we have company."  Kouga growled deeply, ice blue eyes hardening.

          "What now?"

          "Looks like you are in need of some help," came a sweet, feminine voice.  They all turned to see Ayame standing before them, three hundred wolves and youkai at her side.

          **Cliffhanger!  Only three more chapters left.  *sniff*  I'm really sorry, but I'm running out of ideas on how to stretch this story out further, so I'm just going to end it.  I apologize for the long wait and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.  Aloha.**  


	17. Battle of the Braves, Downfall of the We...

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

****

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Battle**** of the Braves, Downfall of the Weak**

**A.N.:**** x.O**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha, okay!?  So shut up and leave me alone.**

**Warnings:**** Short chapter! ****L******

*** 

          Everyone turned and looked.  Kagome smiled at her friend, Kouga was torn between amusement and joy, and Inuyasha just stared, confused.

          "Ayame!" Kouga cried almost bubbly.  "But…but why?"

          "Wolf youkai bonds are forever.  I sensed you were in need of help," she said calmly, a small fanged smile gracing her face.  Her eyes casually swept across Naraku and his men, green eyes alight with obvious mischief.

          "So _this_ is what you're having trouble with?" she asked, hiding a small snicker.  Her gleaming white armor glittered magnificently in the light that spilled from the sky.  Ayame's wolves growled from behind her as Naraku's body trembled with rage.

          "You think mere trash can defeat me, then think again," he spat, his cold, dead eyes hardening.  He raised a skilled arm, and with a strangled shout, the men leapt from their positions, and ran towards the wolves.  Let's just say chaos ensued. 

***

**Miroku**

About ten goons came rushing towards him.

          "Looks like it's time for Kazaana," he muttered, under his breath, as he quickly unwrapped the prayer beads that bound his clothed wrist.  The men stopped pursing him to laugh at him.  "SHUT UP!  KAZAANA!"  The suction from his terrible black hole erupted, making the men get torn from the ground, and sucked up into his right hand(is that correct?)  He closed it, shaking his head.

          "MIROKU!" came Sango's voice.  He turned to see someone rushing towards him, gun poised.  Miroku charged, raising his staff, knocking the weapon out of his hand, then giving him a few good whacks(proven and tested on InuyashaJ ), rendering him unconscious.  He rubbed his hands together.

          "Done."

***

**Sango**

          She was aboard Kirara; the fire neko was racing forward the bad guys.

          "Hiraikotsu!" Sango screeched, hurling her bone boomerang.  There was a horrible slicing sound as it went through the men's bodies.  They fell into separate, bloody pieces at her feet.  She grimaced as Hiraikotsu returned obediently towards her.  Sango wiped away some sweat that was inching down her face, and rubbed it on the thighs of black outfit tipped off with pink armor.  She looked off into the distance and winced.  Things were going well, but it was damn bloody.  "Of course I'm used to it, but…"

***

**Kouga**

          He and his remaining comrades were making good progress.  They were way too fast for weak, puny humans.  Kouga grabbed one by the head, kicking his weapon from reach, and carelessly crushed his skull with his iron grip, tossing the bloody body to the ground.  _BAM!_  He felt something cold burn his skin.  Kouga winced, running his claws over his wound, growling as blood stained them.  Kouga turned to see Naraku jeering him, a large gun pointed at his heart.  He pulled back the trigger, giving a steely laugh, but before he could release it, it was shot from his hand.

          "What the…"  Naraku turned towards the source to see Kagome glaring at him angrily.  "You…How…"  She just smirked, twirling the gun with skilled fingers.

          "You alright Kouga?"  Inuyasha grinned.  Kagome wasn't a timid babe.  Kagome wasn't a heartless bitch.  She was this cool new girl who kicked ass and he liked it…a lot.  The wolf youkai nodded, bewildered.

          "You…how did…" Naraku blubbered.  Kagome shrugged.

          "I was taught by the best.  Live with it."

***

**Ayame**

She kicked one in the stomach, sending him to slam into a thick tree.  He groaned in pain, as a fresh spurt of blood gushed from his mouth.  The demoness shook her head, tucking a loose strand of her vivid, flyaway red hair behind her ear, then brushed off her furry skirts.  A wolf came to spit out a man's arm at her feet.  It rolled uselessly on the ground.  Ayame smiled, rubbing its head.

          "Good job Eiko.  I think we finished them all off, ne?"  She turned her head.  Dead bodies were everywhere.  The dirt was coated with black blood.  Weapons were strewn across the ground.  The wolf growled in appreciation.  They had lost only a few in combat.  They were doing good.  "I want to go see Kouga to-"  _BAM__!_  Fresh pain shot up her arm and she gasped out in pain.  A few drops of her blood splattered the tan dirt.  Ayame clutched her wound, craning her neck to glare at the perpetrator.

          It was one of the last of Naraku's men, he had many scratches on his body, he was limp and weak, barely able to hold the gun with his trembling, cracked fingers.

          "Got ya, bi-bi-bit-"  He couldn't even spit out a curse before he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.

          "Serves the little devil right.  Dammit, this crap hurts."  Ayame looked down at her wounded arm, feeling a fresh wave of pain run up it.  She screeched in agony.  Eiko whimpered, nudging her alpha with a cold, wet nose.  "Please get Kouga…"  She leaned up against a tree for support, and gritted her teeth with determination, as the pure white wolf galloped off in purse of the male alpha of the Brown Wolves.

***

**Everyone Else**

          Naraku growled at his daughter.

          "You betrayed me," he muttered in a dark, low tone.  Kagome glared at him.

          "You're a monster."

          "You wanted to kill.  You lived to kill.  You used to be a true assassin," Naraku said.  He bent down slowly to retrieve the gun, when Kagome shot another bullet, missing his hand by a fraction of an inch.

          "Don't play with me," she growled, raising the gun so it was pointed at his head.  "Or you won't live to see another day."  He got up, brushing off his suit, plastering on a smile.

          "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," he began in an almost fatherly tone.  "You dare chose your friends over your people?  You killed innocent comrades!"  Naraku gestured around them, making a quick note of the number of dead bodies.  Kagome's eyes hardened.

          "Innocent?  Shut the hell up.  Anyone who gets into this business is far from innocent," she cursed softly, pulling back the trigger for a new round.  "I was born into it.  I despise you all."  _BAM!_  She shot another bullet, driving it past Naraku's sinewy pale skin in her anger.  Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull.

          "You…"  He brushed his hand over the cut, staring in amazement at the blood that wet long, pallid fingers.  "No one has dared injure Naraku.  Ever."

          "Well then make me the first," Kagome said, smirking.  "Don't underestimate me.  I was taught martial arts, archery, how to make and set off bombs, how to carry a gun, and how to throw knifes."  She ran a hand over her black backpack, that no doubt held more weapons.  "I know how to fight."

          "You wouldn't dare…"  For once he was at a loss for words.  His mouth opened and closed soundlessly after his tongue darted out to moisten pale, crackled lips.

          "Try me."

          "Oh we'll see about that."  His hand dove into his pocket to pull out a miniature gun, about the size of Kagome's.  _BAM!_ She dodged the bullet coming towards her, but it still cut her soft cheek.  Her hand shot up to the source of pain.

          "You…"  Inuyasha growled at Naraku.  _How dare he hurt my Kagome!_  He just smirked at them, setting off another five bullets, only missing her by a few inches, still nicking her soft baby skin in the process.  Kagome gasped.

          "Father…" she mumbled glaring at him.  "This is war."  He just grinned, lips curling back to reveal jagged, yellow teeth.

          "Only on one condition."  She rose an eyebrow.

          "Like what?"

          "Those little friends of yours – especially the hanyou – back away before they have another hole to breathe out of," he said lethally, pulling back the trigger to prove his point.  "And you drop your weapon."

          "NEVER!"  Naraku shrugged.

          "To bad," he murmured.  "I just kill your little fox friend."  And he released the trigger.  There was the sound of echoing thunder. 

          **Another cliffie!  I noticed that not a lot of people are reading this story, except for one or two people and my baby sister, Jayda ****J****  So, I will be ending it shortly, for its lack of reviews(how do I know I'm wasting my time writing if no one is reading??) and I will finish my two other fics soon.  Aloha.**


	18. Goodnight

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

****

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Goodnight**

**My Little Rant:**

Some people just have too much time on their hands.  They spend fifteen minutes flaming every chapter in a story.  That someone is **Eowithraviel**.  You're probably some brain dead person trying to break the spirit of a twelve year old who likes to write.  IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THAN DON'T READ IT IDIOT!  I am sorry, but you failed to hurt my feelings, just get me started on retarded people with too much time on their hands.  Get a life!  Who has the time to insult someone with like thirty reviews?  If, miraculously, you are superior to me in writing, then I would listen.  The reason some of my chapters are short is because I have things to do, places to go, things to see.  Because I have a life.  (I also update almost everyday, so I am NOT slow, idiot -_-*)  Unlike some people.  So, just get your act together, try to grab some sense in that tiny peanut brain of yours, grow up, and leave me and my story alone, okay?  Then everyone will be happy.  J

          PS.  You have awful grammar, and your spelling is crappy. *whispers*  Plus Sess isn't even in this fic, so how could I insult and ridicule him?  Duh… *shakes head*  People scare me more and more every day.

          I apologize to everyone who isn't a fruitcake.

          **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.  I can only dare to dream.

          **Warnings:** Short chapter, easy defeat, violence, cursing, blah, blah, blah.  I hope you are used to it by now.

~*~

A body dropped to the ground.  Everyone stared in horror.

          "NO!" Kagome cried, dropping to her knees to cradle his head in her arms.  "You heartless bastard.  Inuyasha…"  Naraku shrugged indifferently.

          "He was the one who chose to step in front of the bullet.  It wasn't my fault."  Kagome swept her hand over his wound, and winced.  It had missed his heart by five inches.  She nibbled her lip, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall.

          "I HATE YOU!" she screeched, running her hands through silky white hair, a few hot, salty orbs splashing on it.  Inuyasha let out a soft groan of pain, turning in her lap.

          "I could just finish you off.  End your misery.  Battle me now.  Defeat me, and of course, I will be dead, so I can never bother you again.  Lose to me, and I'll make sure your death is painful and slow," he dragged out his last words agonizingly slow, flaming red eyes filled with cruel mirth. 

          "NO!  I have to help Inuyasha," Kagome hollered, her temper flaring, that dangerous, murderous look coming over her eyes.  Naraku's gaze flickered to his weapon once more, a small irritating smirk settling over his lips.

          "Have you not heard me?" he asked, shaking his head.  "I will kill you.  Kill you.  Do you understand?"  Kagome growled at him, stroking a soft, furry triangle in a weak attempt to comfort him.  _How long with he hold out until?...No, I can't think like that!  I have to be optimistic for him at least._

          "I won't let you," she said.

          "Then fight," Naraku said in his steely voice.  His thin eyebrows twitched with slight annoyance.

          "I can't leave him!"  He shot a bullet a few feet from Inuyasha's head, making her jump.  

          "If you don't battle, you will be putting everyone else's lives on the line," Naraku said.  Kagome bit her lip and gritted her teeth, brain working in overdrive.  If she didn't fight, she could help Inuyasha, but Naraku would probably finish them off right there.  If she fought, Inuyasha's condition would worsen, she could lose to Naraku, or win and save everyone.

          Just then, a white wolf emerged from the bushes, whimpering, as it nudged Kouga's hand. 

          "It's Ayame," they heard him mumble.  "Take care, Kagome."  Then he sprinted off.  Naraku shot another bullet.

          "I am losing my patience," he muttered, narrowing his eyes into hideous slits.  Kagome used a free hand to scrub away more tears, then handed Inuyasha gently to Sango.

          "Take him and go far away."

          "Yes Kagome, but…this is Naraku will you be alright?" she asked.  Kagome licked her cracked lips, and nodded.

          "I will.  I have to kill him before he hurts anyone else."  She swept aside a lose lock of white hair, managed a small smile, and walked up to Naraku as everyone scuttled away.  Kagome scrounged her gun from her pocket, and pulled a small dagger from her pack.  "You're going to pay for everything you've done!"

          "Oh, it that right?" Naraku asked, smirking.  _I only have five bullets, I have to use them wisely.  I wonder if this knife will work…_Kagome aimed, then mustered up her remaining strength to hurl her dirk at him.  He dodged, and she heard the crack of splintering wood as it lodged in a tree.  _Shoot, that sucked…_

          "Kagome with all this talk, I assumed you were better.  Your great grandmother could throw that with more accuracy."  She clenched her fist and growled at him, feeling the blood thunder through her veins.  All signs were going: WARNING! WARNING!  TANTRUM APPROACHING!  _That was just bad luck.  I can dodge bullets, so maybe I can…_  

          With a wild cry Kagome lunged, using the hard muscles in her legs that she had accumulated over her years of training to sprint towards him.  Naraku let off a few more shiny bullets, but she dropped to the ground and rolled over to the tree, and tore her knife from it.

          "Soon this will be stained with your blood," Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes to chocolate brown slits.   Naraku's stare was now fixated on the dagger and a small sound issued from his throat, sounding like a mix between a roar of rage and a squeak of terror.

          "You only talk big," he grunted, shaking his head, making glistening black tresses fly.  "You think that miniscule gun, and a _knife_ can defeat the almighty Naraku?"  

          "Almighty?  You sure have a high opinion of yourself.  But I bet it would sound more threatening if this knife had slit your throat, huh?" Kagome asked softly.  _Time is ticking.  I have to make this clear and concise.  Cut his throat and shoot his body up with my remaining bullets.  Can I really do this?  Do I really want to kill my father?  Hell ya!_  As the plan was going through her head, Naraku fired, making a bullet dig into the flesh of her arm.  She let out a loud cry of pain, and dropped to her knees, clutching her wound that was bleeding furiously.  A few tears wet her cheeks.  "You coward!  You hit me when I wasn't paying attention!"

          "In war, you should always be paying attention."  _He shot my good arm.  Dammit, being my father, he had to know I can't hit crap with my left arm, and I **have** to get him down now because I'm injured.  If I could only lodge my knife somewhere important, and shoot him the best I can, then maybe I can win!  But it's going to be fast!_

          "Too bad Dad," she murmured.

          "Huh?"  

          "Please hit!"  With those determined words, Kagome let her knife fly.  It sliced through the air, but it wasn't thrown with enough force, so it dropped slightly from her destination.  "No!"  There was a sickening sound of blade on flesh as it landed square in his chest.  Her knife was now drenched in the dark red blood of her father, as he fell to his knees, the weapon still protruding from his chest.  

          "You…" he sputtered, but was unable to continue as he coughed up blood.  A few beads dribbled down his chin and soaked into his shirt to mix in with the sweat collecting there.  His breath came out in ragged gasps, and his eyes were glazed with pain.  "I'm…not….d-dead yet…so…"

          "See ya Dad!  Really nice knowing ya!"  With her uninjured arm she rose her gun and with a few clicks of the trigger and expert accuracy, her bullets flew towards him.  _BAM! BAM! BAM!_There was a loud thump and Naraku fell to the ground.  His gun rolled from his open palm as more blood spilt from the holes in his body.  His eyes were wide and gaping.  He was dead.  Kagome did a quick prayer and rushed to find Sango and the others. 

          She clutched the wound in her arm and ran lopsidedly towards Kaede's hut, hoping that they would be there.  The pain was becoming unbearable and it was quickly becoming impossible to see or breathe.  She threw aside the curtain, looking in wildly, as she collapsed onto the ground.  Her head hit the wooden floor harshly with a loud _crack_ and she welcomed the darkness that came next.

**I know.  I know short chapter.  But I'm really irritated right now with my younger sister.  She is always copying me!  She said when she gets older she wants to write fanfiction just like me.  I know you're thinking that I should be thrilled, but I'm upset.  That's MY talent.  She likes to draw.  Why does she have to copy?  That's the only thing that gets me noticed and it's special.  If she copies then everyone will ignore me again.  My mom says for me to stop being immature but I'M NOT!  Why can't she just be Jayda while I be Jazmin?  Writing is what I am and I don't wanna share!  Who cares if it's selfish.  I wanna become a famous author when I grow up, and I don't want Jayda to copy and be one, too.  It's so frustrating.  So I'm just going to shut up because no one probably cares.  Aloha. *grumble* *grumble***


	19. Recovering

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

****

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Recovering**

**            A.N.:  **X.X  Nothing to say, as usual

          **Disclaimer**: Me no own and you no sue.

          **Warnings:** The shortest, most retarded chapter ever.

~*~

          She woke to find light pooling before her eyes.  Her head pounded furiously; she could hear the blood rushing quickly through her veins.  Four blurry figures stood over her, muttering words that she could not decipher.  Kagome groaned, pressing a warm, sweaty hand to her moist forehead.  Her eyelids fluttered.

"I think she's coming around," came Shippo's voice laced with concern.  

Kagome tried to focus on the heads that were swimming before her eyes, but her head gave another jolt of pain.  She moaned, trying to shift her weight, but felt a fresh bout of pain shot up her arm.  What happened?  Kagome peered through heavily veiled eyes to see her right arm bandaged, splattered with blood.  Beside it was a little, silver bullet drenched in her own blood laying in a wooden bowl.  Then it hit her.  _Dad…I killed him…_  She expected to be filled with waves of grief or regret, but all she felt was anger.  He had injured Inuyasha…By the way, where _was _he?  Kagome suddenly shot up, and opened her eyes, ignoring her body's weak protests.  She felt Sango's gentle, comforting hands push her back.  

"But…Inuyasha," she choked, feeling beads of sweat collect at her temples. 

"Over there," Sango said, pointing.  Inuyasha lay, huddled under a bunch of sheets.  His bullet had been removed as well and he was wrapped in thick bandages.  Every few moments he let out a whimper of pain.  

"You are just suffering from blood loss," came Kaede's voice.  Kagome turned to see her sitting, looking at them placidly.  "You should be alright."

"Thanks for all of your help, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo.  But you have to let me up!  I have to see Inuyasha!"  She felt small, trembling hands press a damp cloth on her forehead.

"He'll badly injured, but he's a hanyou Kagome, he'll be alright," Shippo said in a shaky voice.  Everyone nodded in unison.

"Kagome?..." came Inuyasha's weak voice.  He shifted towards the group.  His eyes will still closed, and one ear was twitching slightly.  "Sorry.  It's m-my…fault…please forgive…"  But he didn't continue.  Kagome's eyes watered and she shoved everyone aside and crawled over to lay by his side.

"Inuyasha…kawaii?" she mumbled, stroking an ear, fingers sifting through his long, silky hair.  He purred, chest vibrating softly.  Kagome smiled, wiping a tear from her eye and lifted the covers to snuggle up next to his side.  A protective arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer, so they were nose to nose.  She blushed.  _I know we've kissed before but…_His hot breath made her lips tingle, making Kagome hard-pressed not to kiss him.  She reached down, to feel his wound, but was even more embarrassed when instead she stroked smooth skin, lean with muscles.  The gash was forgotten.  He mumbled and she felt his free hand grab hers and squeeze it.  _Aww…Inuyasha…_He purred and nuzzled her cheek.  _He would never do that if he was awake, would he?  I mean…I know he kissed me, but that doesn't mean he loves me, does it?_

Suddenly, his eyes opened.  He automatically blushed at their proximity.  Amber eyes locked on sable ones.  He felt the heat radiating from her body and sensed other people were watching them, so why not put on a show?  Inuyasha leaned over and licked and nuzzled her cheek.  Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, as his eyes slowly drooped and he fell asleep against her.

"Ah...true love," Miroku murmured, then took Sango's hands in his.  "Would you like to go outside, Lady Sango?"  She nodded, blushing furiously under the gazes of Shippo and Kaede, even though Inuyasha and Kagome were paying them no mind.

"Yes, Miroku, as long as you don't do anything stupid," she mumbled, as she felt him give her hand a tight squeeze.  They quickly exited the hut.

"Looks like I will have plenty of godchildren," Kaede mumbled, petting Shippo on the head.

***

          The next few days went by slowly, at a snail's pace.  Inuyasha's body wasn't used to bullets, so it took a while to heal, and Kagome was human, so her arm wouldn't be okay for a bit.  Finally, on the fifth day, they were allowed to leave the hut.  Inuyasha quickly took Kagome to their special spot near the little, sparkling pond, but this time he didn't take refuge in the tree.  Instead he pressed Kagome to his body in a warm hug.  She blushed, but hugged him back, basking in his scent and heat.

          "Inuyasha…what?"

          "Kagome," he cried.  "I was scared!  I was scared that I was gonna lose you.  That Naraku was going to kill you before…"  Inuyasha suddenly choked on his words.

          "You were worried?"  She felt him nod.

          "Yes.  Really worried.  When he kept shooting that weapon at you…"  Kagome could hear him swallow hard as he drew her closer to his body.  He nuzzled her, taking in her sweet scent.

          "I was worried about you, too.  I thought you were going to die!" she cried, sniffling.  "Why did you do something so reckless?"

          "I'm still here ain't I?"  Kagome shoved him, tears glistening in her eyes.

          "I care about you, baka!  I think I'm supposed to be scared!" she screeched.  His ear twitched in confusion as she sat at the water's edge.  He followed her suit, but gave her at least three feet of distance between them.  

          "So, how did you do it?"

          "Do what?"

          "Kill your Dad?"

          "Great way to make me feel better!" she said sarcastically.

          "What was I supposed to say?" he challenged.  Kagome shrugged.

          "I dunno.  But you really wanna hear?"  He nodded.

          "Duh!  I like you this way.  You aren't timid and you aren't merciless.  You kick ass and you're cool."  Kagome blushed fiercely at his rare compliment.

          "T-Thanks.  Well, I was aiming for his neck, but since he shot my good arm I had to throw with my bad one, but guess where it hit him?"

          "Where?" Inuyasha asked, like an excited child, golden eyes wide.

          "Right in his heart."

          "Holy Sh*t!"

          "Then I shot him up with my gun."

          "Gun?"

          "That metal thing that smells like gunpowder."  Inuyasha clapped her on the back, almost shoving her forwards on the soft grass.

          "Crap.  That must have been fun.  Good going."

          "He was going to kill everyone, so I had to fight, ya know?" Inuyasha nodded.  _Kagome is really cool now.  I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her that I love her…Geez, it sounds weird for me to be saying those words even in my own head.  I sure hope she feels the same way!_

          "Yeah."

          "Well, um…Inuyasha?" she asked, squirming uncomfortably in her sling under his serious gaze.  "Why did you kiss me?"  They both blushed an identical shade of red.

          "You see…what really happened was…" he trailed off, and looked into Kagome's expectant eyes.  "You were turning into a crazy bitch…"  

          "OH SO THAT'S THE ONLY REASON?" she cried.

          "YEAH, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT THERE TO BE ONE?"  Kagome froze, blush deepening.

          "WELL NO…HMPH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"  Then she stomped off.  Inuyasha still sat there, sprawled in the emerald sea of grass.

          "She's just PMSing," he said reasonably and stared after her.

          **This chapter was so pointless, but was filled with so much Inu/Kag fluff that I HAD to write it.  The last chapter is an epilogue(which I will be writing shortly), and expect to see a sequel in the near future.  I've cooled off from earlier(if you read the ANs at the end of the last chapter you understand) so no worries.  Aloha.**   


	20. VACATION!

**An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past**

****

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Epilogue: VACATION!**

**            A.N.: The last chapter! :'(**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I can only dare to dream!**

**            Warnings: No violence, blood or gore, just extremely short I might add.  Sorry. **

~*~

          Something very odd occurred when Miroku and Sango returned to the hut that night.  Her hair was now flyaway and her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly swollen.  She looked as if she were in a daze.  Miroku was grinning like he won the Nobel Peace Prize as his arms snaked around her waist, tugging her even closer to his body.

          "Something is definitely up," Kagome whispered behind her hand into Inuyasha's ear.  It twitched as he nodded seriously.

          "They were making out," he replied in an equally quiet tone.

          "Nani?"

          "I can smell them all over each other.  It's disgusting," he said, sticking out his tongue.  Kagome kissed him on the cheek, causing a fierce blush to rise on his face.

          "Not so disgusting, is it Inuyasha?" she asked, giggling as she nuzzled his cheek.  _I never used to flirt, but it feels so natural doing it to Inuyasha, and he's so cute!_  He looked at her, cocking his head, studying her with wide eyes.

          "What are you up to?" Inuyasha mumbled, his probing gaze making her nervous.  

          "Nothing," she said innocently, rubbing the white velvet of his ear, making him grunt in pleasure, forgetting his question.  Kaede kept muttering something about many godchildren, causing everyone's faces to flush.  "Don't worry Inu-chan, she's just senile."

***

          Everyone was standing on a grassy peak that jutted out from the sandy island, watching the blue, sparkling ocean that reflected the light from the glaring sun.  A soft breeze rustled Inuyasha and Kagome's hair, causing them to mix together in a grayish blur.

          "I've always wondered what was on the other side of that ocean," Miroku said, resting his chin on top of Sango's head.  She swatted him away, blushing.

          "Me, too.  Kagome your people came from the ocean, so what's out there?"

          "The World.  Many continents and countries.  Like America, Japan, and Asia."  Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

          "Never heard of it.  Sure you're feeling well?" he asked, pressing a clawed hand to her forehead.  She growled, shoving him.

          "Of course not!  I really miss the technology back there."

          "Tec-no-logical _wha_?"

          "Honestly Inuyasha, you're so ignorant!" Kagome cried.  "I want to go back to a place I visited long ago.  New York City."

          "New York City?  What the hell is that?"

          "What is a city?"

          "Well, it's like a big, big, BIG village with lots of people.  There are giant shops and places to work and places to have fun…"  She sighed.  "It would be really great to be able to take you guys there."

          "Sounds great."

          "Why can't you Kagome?"

          "Maybe if I was able to fix my cell phone…I never checked to see if it was alright.  I mean, it _is_ waterproof…"

          "So we can go to this New York Citay?"

          "That's city, Inuyasha, and yeah probably."  Everyone grinned.  "But I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to do transportation, clothes, an apartment, and a job…"  She trailed off, slipping into deep thought.  Inuyasha ignored her completely.

          "Alright!  We're going on a vacation!"

          THE END

          **IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Sorry for the shortness.  But, that totally sets up for the sequel.  I think it's going to be even better than it's prequel!  Well, I thank all of my loyal fans and reviews – I love you all!  Aloha.**


End file.
